The Mystery Kids: Just The Start
by Williebadger618
Summary: When Gideon breaks out of prison, he delcares himself ruler of Gravity Falls and plans to destroy Dipper and Mabel. When the twins are trying to escape, they are rescued by a specialized agent group from the "Twin Protection Program". They're taken to California where they meet a girl named Gwen and befriend her quickly. They go on an adventure to defeat Gideon and save the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**Williebadger618 here with the first story of "The Mystery Kids" series.**

**I'm super excited about this story.**

**Trust me, it will be epic.**

**Expect around 17 chapters with this.**

**It could be longer...or shorter.**

**I'm shooting for longer.**

**So yeah.**

**And if you were unaware for some reason...my first fanfic, Hawaii Falls is now on Hiatus until further notice.**

**I didnt abandon it.**

**I just wanted to get this started.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new fanfic**

**The Mystery Kids: Just The Start**

Chapter 1: A New Ruler

The sun beat down on the hot city of Gravity Falls, Oregon, reaching a blazing 91 degrees. Everything on this day seemed to be going great for the townspeople. In the town streets, everyone greeted one another as they passed by, reaching their destinations. The lake was occupied with fisherman, bonding with their kids and grand kids. The Mystery Shack was getting its wildly flow of customers, coming in and out of the gift shop. A read head, laid back, teenager, managed the shack along with working the registers, while a man, in his twenties, with the tool-belt, went around and gave the tours for the grumpy old man of mystery. Stanford Pines, also nicknamed Mr. Mystery, which never really stuck, was away in Portland, Oregon, helping out one of his family members through a tough time. Stan would be gone for two months. He felt a little bad that he wouldn't be seeing his great grand kids for the summer, but he knew that they would be put to work.

Yep. Everything in Gravity Falls, Oregon seemed to be going great...until now.

While men were fishing and kayaking in Gravity Falls Lake, Old Man McGucket was trying to persuade his thirty year old son, to come out and play a game of ball with him. After denying his request for a little over three minutes, they both began to hear something thumping in the distance. It was shaking the whole bait lures building. They were unsure if it was an earthquake, or something more destructive. McGucket and Ranger McGucket ran out of the building, and heard the thumping noise again. This time, it was bigger, and louder. Everyone who was in the lake all stopped fishing, and heard the bangs too. Little children began to get scared as the adults remained calm, and moved their kids closer to them. As the seconds rolled by, the thumping noise had increased intensively, and coming closer towards the lake. Screams of thousands of people could be heard within miles from where they were all positioned.

Ranger McGucket called everyone back to the shore. He was aware that whatever this thumping noise was, it wasn't good. The families that were in the lake had now returned to the shore and all stood, trying to comprehend what was making that thumping noise. It didn't take the ranger too long to figure it out. Once he saw the swooped Elvis hair, he knew exactly what it was, and so did everyone else. Ranger McGucket told everyone to start running away, and to not stop for any reason. The thirty people who were enjoying their day on the lake were now running for their lives, away from the horrible monster. Within seconds, a group with about eight hundred people, continued to run through the shoreline of the lake, with a golf cart following straight behind the townspeople.

The golf cart held two twelve year old twins, who were beyond scared. The boy with his pine tree trucker hat, orange shirt, dark navy blue vest, and grey shorts worked the gears of the vehicle. His sister with her hand made shooting star sweater, read headband, and purple skirt was clutching onto her seat for dear life, along with holding in her puke. Their names, were Dipper and Mabel Pines, and at this very second, the two of them, along with the other eight hundred people, were trying to get away from the towns most powerful physics; Gideon Gleeful.

Eight year old Gideon was taken away last summer by the police, and put in maximum security prison after lying to the town, and attempting to kill the Pines Twins. He swore vengeance against the Pines Family for locking him away, and today would be his day that he would get it, even it means terrorizing the rest of the town with his remade giant Gideon-Bot. All the townspeople could hear Gideon laughing evilly as he heard the terrified screams of adults and children.

After a solid twenty minutes of running, the townspeople, and the twins all reached the Mystery Shack. The hundreds of people tried their best to scramble into the small building, hiding from a horrible villain. However, they all tried to scramble away when the roof was torn off of the building. Dipper and Mabel starred at the scene, watching their summer home getting demolished little by little as time went by. The townspeople on the other hand were not so lucky to get away. Whoever rebuilt the Gideon-Bot installed a force field device to trap anyone in. Gideon activated it, and watched with a smile growing on his face, looking at the people, desperately trying to find a way out.

Gideon grabbed a bullhorn and pressed a button which made a platform that he was standing on, rise up so that everyone in front of the Mystery Shack could see him. Starring down at the frightened townspeople, watching them desperately trying to break through the forcefield. He took the bullhorn and turned it to the siren position which grabbed everyone's attention. He then took it off the siren position and back to the speaking kind and began.

Gideon: Citizens of Gravity Falls, Oregon, I, Gideon Charles Gleeful, has now been declared ruler of this town. You will all obey me and listen to me, or great harm will evolve you.

Everyone gasped in fear, not wanting any harm to happen. Dipper and Mabel on the other hand, scowled at the little eight year old. They were tired of his little game, and he should be back in his prison cell, eating disgusting prison food.

Gideon: And, I will not be the only ruler of this town...

With that, Gideon hit a button, and the platform began to go down. In under a minute, he exited out of the robot's pant leg and stepped out. The townspeople were silent as mice. Gideon looked at the residents of the town and then turned to the direction of the Pines Twins. He approached the two of them, and they both shot him an hateful glare. Gideon got down on one knee in front of Mabel and took her hand. Mabel had no idea why he was in the proposal position, but she knew what he was gonna ask her, and she knew what her response would be.

Gideon: Mabel my marshmallow, would you do me the splendid honor, of becoming my queen of this town? You don't need to be with your stupid idiotic brother.

Mabel had heard enough. She hated it when people opposed her own twin. Dipper was practically her built in best friend, and she would never abandon him. She gave the eight year old a fake smile then kicked him in the leg. He fell onto the ground and the residents laughed at him, including the twins. Dipper high five's his sister and continue to laugh. When Gideon fell over, he accidentally landed on the force field button and it caused it to diminish. Everyone fled away from the Mystery Shack, including the Pines Twins. This time, on foot. Gideon's two body guards that he met in prison and helped him break out through a prison riot, Kill-bone and Kostas, approached the eight year old and helped him to his feet. Gideon was mad that Mabel denied his request about becoming queen.

Kill-bone: What's your next move Gideon?

Gideon knew exactly what to do. He had that look of evil determination plastered on his face

Gideon: Kill-bone, grab as many residents of Gravity Falls as you can and bring them back here. Kostas, subdue the girl. Make sure her idiotic brother doesn't follow.

Kostas: What can I do to the boy?

Gideon: Anything. Just don't kill him.

Kostas: My huge muscles can knock him out unconscious in under five minutes.

Gideon: Perfect. Now, go. And don't stop until I say so!

Kill-bone and Kostas went in different directions, doing the jobs Gideon assigned them too. Gideon let out an evil laugh and entered into the former Mystery Shack. Everyone, including Soos and Wendy had ran out of the Shack, when the force field disappeared. He took a seat in Stan's chair and pulled out his mysterious book of "2" and began to read it.

Location: California

On a coffee break, and talking to his buddies, Henry Simmons was telling a story about their last completed mission. Henry Simmons was the leader of the Twin Protection Program. He and seven other men are highly trained agents, who tend to look into cities and states, seeing if a pair of twins are in trouble.

While talking, his phone buzzed and he went to answer it. He received a text message from his fifteen year old niece, Gwen. She is an only child, who was living with Henry since her parents had died in a horrible car crash a few months ago. She is also a Sophomore, and a writer. As he went into his messages, he read the following text:

Gwen (Text Message): When will you be back home? It's been nearly a week.

Henry always tried to be there for Gwen as much as he could, but since he was the leader, he had to be working all day and all night. The only times he can have a break is on Sunday. It's sad because Gwen tries to catch up with him, but he's too exhausted to do stuff with her.

He was about to reply, but then, the incoming alarm system started ringing. Henry put his phone away, and all of the agents ran into the Alert Room. It held a big touch screen TV, showing all 50 states. The group of seven agents, along with the leader, gathered around and determined where the alert was coming from in which state.

Henry saw the state of Oregon flashing rapidly, so he took his fingers, and zoomed in so that he could see which city was in trouble.

Nate: We haven't gotten an alert from Oregon within 30 years

Murphy: Which city is it this time?

Henry zoomed in more and saw the city of Gravity Falls blinking rapidly. Henry looked at the name and tapped on it. It then showed many trees and signs of nature.

Adam: I think this was a false alarm.

Henry shushed Adam from speaking and told them to wait. He sensed that something was going to pass the camera. They just had to be patient.

In under thirty seconds, two kids were scene running throughout the woods, the boy's hand in the girl's. It then showed a tattooed muscle-man running after them.

Henry: Yes! We got a new mission boys!

Nate: Who are the kids?

With one press of a button, Henry was able to get a picture of the kids, just before they were completely out of the shot. Henry selected the two kids pictures, and their profile showed up.

Henry: Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. Two twelve year old twins, who's home is located in Piedmont, California. Gravity Falls, Oregon is their summer home.

William: Twins! Another mission for the TPP

Murphy: Who's the man that they're being chased by?

Henry took the picture captured by the video camera and pulled up Kostas' profile.

Henry: Kostas Klinger. Twenty-eight years old, recently broke out of jail with Kill-bone Cunningham, and Gideon Gleeful.

Nate: Gideon Gleeful? He just declared himself ruler of the city.

Henry: How do you know?

The agent pulled out his phone and went to his email, showing the post created by Toby Determined.

Nate. I follow the Gravity Falls Gossiper email. It was announced like 5 minutes ago.

Henry rolled his eyes and turned his direction away from the screen.

Henry: Alright boys, new mission, saving the Pines Twins and taking them away from Gravity Falls until this Gideon nonsense is under control.

Adam: Sounds good. Who's doing this mission?

Henry thought about doing this mission because if he did, he could have more time to be at home with Gwen, and she would have some other friends. She's only lived in California for a little over a month, and she's been adapting to her new life pretty good...as far as he knew. Henry cleared his throat and announced that he would do this mission.

Murphy: Then it's settled.

William: Wait sir, if you're doing this mission, then who will be in charge?

This was the first time Henry was doing a mission in over five years. He's seen many of his buddies do it, so it shouldn't be too hard for him.

Henry: The co-leader is Murphy until further notice. Now, everyone besides Murphy, go to Gravity Falls and confront Gideon Gleeful. I will find the twins and do my duty. Clear?

All agents: Sir, yes sir!

Henry: Good! Now move out!

The agents all scrambled out of the Alert Room and went outside. Two helicopters were waiting. The six of them, minus Murphy, all went in, and took off to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Henry Simmons on the other hand, went on a private helicopter, and followed the first flying object. Henry grabbed out his phone and responded to Gwen's text message.

Henry (Text Message): Tonight. I'm bringing home a surprise.

With that sent to his niece, he put his phone away, and continued to follow the helicopter that would lead them to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**A/N:**

**So there you go! Chapter 1 is complete.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and that I grabbed your attention.**

**I have an easier week at school, so I think I will be able to update this in a few days.**

**I can possibly update on Friday 12/19/14.**

**I'll see what's going on.**

**No mean comments please! R&R**

**-Williebadger618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry for the late update. **

**I origionally said Friday 12/19/14, but stuff came up, and I wasn't able to to get to update the next chapter. **

**I appriciate all of the positive comments and I really hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Dirt landed on the twins shoes as they continued to run through the woods, away from the giant muscle-man. It was hard to believe that earlier today, everyone was enjoying their summer; and now, people were in hiding, trying not to get caught by one of Gideon's body guards. They were twice the size of the townspeople, and very dangerous.

How did Kill-Bone and Kostas get thrown in the slammer? Well, it all started at "Skull Fracture" in downtown Gravity Falls. Kostas entered in the crazy intense biker joint and saw many brawls happening with multiple people, and items breaking every ten seconds. Kostas approached the bar and asked for a cold beverage. The drink attender went in the back to fetch his drink for him. While Kostas was waiting, he felt a huge hand grab his whole body, and the next thing that he knew, he was getting thrown by Kill-bone and crashing into the weakling. When the numbness of Kostas' body diminished, he stood up and looked at the muscle-man that threw him down. He asked him why he did that, and the Kill-bone replied saying that the man he was beating up tried to escape so he grabbed him to stop the weakling.

Kostas gets up and slaps him in the face. A new fight breaks out between him and Kill-Bone. Much blood is seen on both the fighters. The authorities then arrive to break up the fight and take them to jail.

In the ride to the slammer, the two of them were still arguing. Hard to believe that when they arrived, the cops put them in the same cell. At first, they were going to kill one another, but then things diminished when another member that was in their cell worked his little physic powers.

And the most ironic thing about all of this, is that Kill-Bone and Kostas got thrown in jail the day before the Gideon incident, and they helped Gideon escape.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Running

The twins have been running for what seemed like an eternity. Kostas was right behind Dipper and Mabel, and he wasn't going to stop for any reason. Mabel was having somewhat a difficult time catching up, so her brother grabbed her hand so she could stay at the same pace. Dipper turned his head around so he could see how fast Gideon's body guard was coming. However, as he looked back, Kostas stopped to take a breather. As for the twins, they didn't stop until they saw a cave up ahead to hide in.

The twins ran into the dark, ominous, cave where light feared to shine through one shade of black. They hid behind a huge rock and tried to catch their breath. However, they were more scared than tired since they didn't want to get caught by Gideon's body guard. They grew quiet when footsteps were heard right outsider the cave, and kept on going. The twins let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that the giant muscle-man didn't catch them. However, they weren't out of the woods yet; for all they knew, Kostas could be right outside of the cave, and when they would least expect it, the twins could be captured.

Several minutes passed by and nothing happened. Every now and then, you could hear an ear piercing scream come from a townsfolk getting caught in Gravity Falls. Every time, it gave Dipper the chills because the same thing could happen to his own twin. He was determined to protect her no matter what.

**Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon**

The men in Helicopter one have arrived in the now remote town of Gravity Falls. The men piled down from a safety rope ladder and went out to investigate. Murphy however, went and stood guard towards the former Mystery Shack. His walkie talkie than went off and he went to answer it. When the voice was clear as day, it was Henry.

Henry: What's it look like down their Murphy?

Murphy: Pretty bad sir. A wired fence has been added placed around the perimeter of the Mystery Shack, and about thirty people from this town have been captured.

Henry: This Gideon kid sure seems like a handful. You need to wait until I get the twins out of Gravity Falls and then you can make a move.

Murphy: What should we do in the interim sir?

Henry: Contact the authorities and hunt down Kill-bone Cunningham.

Murphy: Will do sir. Over and out.

The walkie talkie message ended and Murphy delivered the leader's message to the rest of the agents. Henry on the other hand, remained in the helicopter until he was over the entrance of the woods. The safely ladder dropped down to the bottom of the dirt path and Henry climbed down. He than rushed through the woods in search for the twins. He wasn't gonna stop until he found them, and take them out of Gravity Falls.

After five minutes of searching, he found footprints marked in the dirt. He figured that they were the twins and so he followed them until they led to a cave. Henry could hear someone sniffling and another person trying to calm down the other. Henry cleared his throat and called out the twins names. At first, there was no reply; but then a male's puberty voice responded.

Dipper: Are you one of Gideon's body guards who's after us?

Henry: No. I don't work for Gideon. Please come out of the cave.

The twins didn't move a muscle. This person that they don't even know, is trying to force them out of the hiding spot. For all they knew, he could be lying to them just so they could be taken to Gideon.

Dipper: How do you know who we are?

Henry: I know because I'm a specialized agent from the Twin Protection Program. I'm here to take you kids away from this Gideon kid, before you two get caught. I don't work for him.

Dipper still wasn't believing this guy. He could just be fibbing. He wasn't going to put his sister and himself in any other danger.

Dipper: Let's see some identification before we come out.

Henry rolled his eyes and took off his gold identification pin from his suit and through it inside the cave. He saw a hand reach out for it. A few minutes passed by and footsteps could be heard coming from inside the cave and towards Henry. Coming out of the darkness were the Pines twins. Mabel hid behind her brother and her hands were on his shoulders. Both of them were scared, but Dipper had to put on a brave face for his sister. Her brother asked a few more questions and did the talking.

Dipper: You're an agent?

Henry: Yes. For over ten years.

Dipper: What's the Twin Protection Program?

Henry: It's a program that involves twins, like yourselves, and we go out and rescue them while the remaining others try to put an and to the bad person, in this case, Gideon.

Dipper: So you're saying that you're here to rescue me and Mabel so that Gideon or Gideon's body guards don't catch us?

Henry: That's correct.

Dipper: Where will we go if we go with you?

Before Henry got a chance to answer, the giant muscle-man that was chasing the twins from earlier, jumped in the middle between Henry and the kids. Mabel got scared and clutched onto her brother for dear life. He did the same thing.

Kostas: You're not taking the kids anywhere...Uh...

Kostas was having a hard time because he couldn't see what the gold identification pin said on his suit. Henry didn't have time for this nonsense; he had to get the kids out of here now before Kostas had a chance to grab them. To speed up time, he told Kostas his last name so things could continue.

Kostas: Simmons...you're not taking the kids anywhere. They're coming with me.

He then turned to the direction of the two kids and started to approach them with his hands out getting ready to grab them. Dipper and Mabel backed away, not wanting to get taken to Gideon. However, they stopped backing away when Henry did a side kick to Kostas' neck. The twins heard his neck crack and they cringed.

Kostas turned to Henry and he threw him a punch to the face. A brawl was happening right in front of the twins. Dipper took Mabel by the hand and they went back into the cave, hiding behind the huge rock from earlier.

Henry and Kostas continued to fight one another. Blood was seen on each of the fighters faces. Not as much was shown on Henry. It was amazing to see that Kostas was still fighting with a broken neck. However, things ended shortly after Henry hit the clavicle bone causing Kostas to go into unconsciousness. Henry then entered into the cave and approached the twins.

Dipper and Mabel thought that it was Kostas who was approaching them. But when they saw that it was Henry, they let out a sigh of relief.

Henry: You're not safe in Gravity Falls right now kids. If Kostas was one of the body guards after you, then I'm certain that there are others in search for you two.

Dipper: Where will we go with you?

Henry: Since I will be the one looking after you two, I decided to take you to my home in California. Gideon will never know where you guys are. Therefore, once this madness with him is over, you two can return to Gravity Falls.

Dipper and Mabel were hesitant about all this. On one hand, Henry was right. There could be other people looking for them. On the other hand, they were still unsure if they could trust this guy. They don't even know him, yet he wants to take them out of Gravity Falls and back to California for a while.

Dipper: It's Henry Simmons...right?

Henry: Yes.

Dipper: Can you give me and my sister a few minutes to discuss this before we make a decision?

Henry: Two minutes. That's all you get. I'll be waiting right out front of the cave.

With that, Henry walked out of the cave and stood out in front of it and waited for the twins. Dipper and Mabel began to talk about this situation.

Mabel: Dipper, I'm not sure if we should go with him. For all we know, he could be lying to us and working for Gideon.

Dipper: I know. That's one of the things that I'm not sure about. I mean, his identification pin could be false for all we know.

Mabel: And an organization called the Twin Protection Program? I've never heard of it.

Dipper: Exactly...but then again, he does have a point. There could possibly be more people out there, searching for us, and take us back to Gideon.

Mabel: You got a point there. Well, it's your call bro-bro. We either go with Henry or stay here in hiding.

Dipper thought about all of the scenarios that could happen if they remained in Gravity Falls. He then thought of all of the scenarios that could happen if they remained with Henry. After thinking, he made up his mind.

Henry stood from the cave, counting down from two minutes that he gave the kids. Footsteps could be heard, coming from inside the cave, and towards Henry. He put his hands behind his back and looked down at the twins.

Henry: Have you made your decision Dipper?

Dipper: Yes sir.

Henry: And that would be?

Dipper: We're trusting you Henry. We'll go with you.

Henry: Alright then.

Henry then grabbed out his walkie talkie and called to the helicopter to come to his location. When he got the reply, he then made a walkie talkie call to Murphy and the others, informing that he found the twins and that where he's taking them. He also said to radio an ambulance for Kostas Klinger. When he got the reply, he put his walkie talkie away.

Several minutes passed and the helicopter finally arrived. The safety ladder was dropped down to the ground. Henry told the kids to climb up, and they did. Mabel was first with Dipper following behind, and then Henry. Once they were fully secured with seat belts and the headphones with mic's on them, they then departed from Gravity Falls Oregon, to California.

**There you go!**

**Chapter 2 is now complete!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter 3 could most likely be up during my holiday break. **

**Think around sometime next Saturday or Sunday**

**And btw, Chapter 3 will introduce my OC: Gwen.**

**You got to know a little bit about her back in Chapter 1, but she will finally be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry about the little wait.**

**No mean comments please!**

**R&R**

**-Williebadger618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry again for the somewhat late update. **

**I really thought I could get chapter 3 up by yesterday, but I had to kinda re-write it because some parts didn't make sense. **

**However, this chapter is pretty cool. **

**Kinda long, but its still worth a read. **

**I hope you guys are still enjoying it! **

**So without further adu, lets begin Chapter 3! **

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 3: The Twins Meet Gwen

**Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Gideon paced unevenly in the front yard of the former Mystery Shack. He was furious because he radioed his two body guards and he got no response. He needed to know if Mabel was captured so he could proceed ruling this town. He was unaware that the twins have left Gravity Falls and went with Henry Simmons.

Gideon was about to blow his top until he saw Kill-bone, holding about twenty residents from town. He approached the gate and literally threw them over the wired fence. Gideon exited the property of the Mystery Shack and approached the giant tattooed muscle-man.

Gideon: WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME!?

Kill-bone: I must of dropped my talking device.

Gideon: Whatever. Have you heard anything from Kostas?

Kill-bone: Last time I knew, he was trying to capture that high-pitched girl. Want me to go find him?

Gideon: I don't care. I need both of you to be more cooperative around here.

Kill-bone: I am cooperative. I can beat you into a cheese curl you little brat!

Gideon: Oh yeah? Well, I can annihilate you in a split second!

Kill-bone shut his mouth real fast and set out to find Kostas. As for Gideon, he approached every single townsfolk and applied shock collars to their necks. The purpose of that was if they were planning to escape, they receive a minor shock that would last seven seconds. Many people attempted to pry off the collars, but it was no use. Gideon laughed evilly and went back in the former Mystery Shack to continue making shock collars for more incoming guests.

Meanwhile, Kill-bone was in search for Kostas, to see if he found the high-pitched girl. He must of been searching for ten minutes until he came across his body. Kostas' body had blood in some spots and he could tell that he had some broken bones. Kill-bone went over to him and he was beginning to regain consciousness. Kostas was dizzy and his head throbbed to the high heavens. Kill-bone got down on his knees and shook Kostas vigorously.

Kostas: Ugh.

Kill-bone: WHAT HAPPENED!

Kostas: Twins...Man...battle...everything going dark.

Kill-bone: Well where are the twins?

Kostas: ...what twins?

Kill-bone: THE TWINS YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR TO BRING BACK TO GIDEON! WHERE ARE THEY?

Kostas didn't answer him because all of the screaming rang through his ear and he slipped back into unconsciousness. He stood up and rolled his eyes. He cursed under his breath and ran back to the former Mystery Shack to inform Gideon.

It took Kill-bone about five minutes to get back to Gideon. He was in the process of installing a shock collar to another Gravity Falls citizen. When he saw Kill-bone standing right in the front entrance of the gate, he finished installing the collar and approached the tattooed muscle-man.

Gideon: Well, where is he?

Kill-bone: Unconscious

Gideon: WHAT?

Kill-bone: Apparently. He has broken bones and blood in some areas around his face.

Gideon: And you just left him there?

Kill-bone: Pretty much.

Gideon: Well go back there and-

Kill-bone and Gideon heard the sound of weapons come up from behind them. They turned around they saw that they were face to face with three armed men.

Murphy: FREEZE!

Gideon and Kostas put their hands up in defense, not wanting to get injured by the men in suits.

Murphy: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be against you in honor of our organization, the Twin Protection Program!

Nate: MURPHY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY OUR ORGANIZATION NAME OUT LOUD YOU DUMBO!

Murphy: Crap.

Adam: Hard to believe that our leader, Henry left you in charge.

Nate: Adam! Are you kidding me? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO GIVE AWAY OUR LEADER'S NAME!

Adam: Oh geez.

Murphy: Yeah. And I'm the bad guy.

Gideon: SILENCE! ALL OF YOU! Kill-bone, take down the men.

Gideon then came to a realization. If Kostas can't remember what happened back in the woods, then this man named Henry must have knocked him out unconscious, and he must have rescued Dipper and Mabel.

After thinking about that scenario, Gideon shifted his gaze over to Kill-bone. He tackled Murphy and put him in a headlock. Gideon approached the now unarmed man in a black suit.

Gideon: Tell me! Where are the twins?!

Murphy: I don't know what you're talking about!

Gideon: Yes you do! Who rescued the twins, and where are they? Are they still in Gravity Falls?

Murphy: That's highly confidential

Kill-bone tightened the grip on Murphy's headlock, until he finally caved!

Murphy: OUR LEADER HENRY SIMMONS, TOOK THE TWINS TO HIS HOMETOWN IN CALIFORNIA!

Nate: Idiot.

Adam: You're an idiot too.

Gideon: So they aren't in Gravity Falls! I figured. Kill-bone, release the men and take them in the yard with the rest of the townspeople.

With one single push, Kill-bone put all of the men in the yard. Gideon approached them and put shock collars on all of them. The agents of the Twin Protection Program were now trapped underneath Gideon's power.

**Location: California**

The sun hit the eyes of the slightly younger Pines sibling as he sat in the back of the helicopter with his slightly older twin sister. He was pretty exhausted after he ran with Mabel all around in the woods to get away from Gideon's body guard. He felt recharged after his small cat nap. He then glanced over to his sister; her head rested on his shoulder and small snores could be heard from her. He smiled at this and gave her a small kiss on the head. Dipper then turned his attention to Henry. He sat across from the Pines Twins. Piles of paperwork were shown on the seat next to him, and some on his lap. A few pages showed profiles of him and his sister. It listed the most important stuff like when there birthdays are, and who there parents are. Henry seemed to be finishing up a call with someone. It could possibly be their parents. Thoughts raced through his mind, wondering how frantic his mother may be, and how stiff his father was. However, his thoughts ended when the pilot came through the headphones, which also woke up his sister.

The pilot mentioned that they were five minutes away within their destination, and Henry replied to him. Dipper's attention was now on his sister. She seemed more tired than him, but at least she was a little bit more energized. She sat up and looked at her brother. He could obviously tell that she was a little scared, but he gave her a soft smile, assuring her that she was okay and she returned it.

Henry finally looked up at the two twins. He could obviously tell that they wanted to know what he has done during the hour the twins were sleeping. He's seen the same look on other twin's faces before and so he had no problem explaining who he was on the phone with.

Henry: Well you two, after being in a helicopter for a little over an hour, I would like to inform you that I spent that time on the phone with your parents.

Dipper kinda figured that that's who he was on the phone with. He couldn't help but ask how they ha sled this whole Gideon incident. Mabel on the other hand had no idea that parents needed to know about the Twin Protection Program. Just thinking about their parents brought tears and sadness to Mabel. Dipper heard her sniffle, and acting like the older brother, he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

Dipper: How are they taking it?

Henry: Your mother was a little...frantic...on the phone. Your father on the other hand demanded to know every aspect of the program and everything about me. However, in the end, they both agreed that it's okay for me to protect you guys throughout this mission. They also said that they love you and to stay safe and stay together.

When Mabel heard what their parents said, she began to feel better. Knowing that their parents were aware of the situation made her feel ten times happy, and Dipper loves it when he knows that his twin his happy.

Mabel: At least they know where we are and that they're aware.

Dipper: How about our great uncle? Have you spoken to him?

Henry: No one answered, so I left a message. But at least everyone is aware where you two are, and that you're okay.

The twins turned their direction to the window. They were both thinking about the same thing; defeating Gideon and winning back their home back in Gravity Falls. However, they were powerless. They saw a landing pad straight ahead and the helicopter itself was beginning to descend towards Earth once again. Dipper finally reacted to Henry's statement with a nod.

As minutes ticked by, the three of them sat in silence, waiting for the helicopter to land onto the platform. Mabel couldn't help but think about this whole situation with Gideon and him thinking of a plan to destroy her and her brother. However, it got pushed out of her mind when the helicopter finally landed onto the platform with a small thud. Dipper got up and jumped from the helicopter onto the solid ground once again. He turned around and held out a hand for his sister to grab. She took it gratefully and he helped her down. Henry was the last person off of the helicopter and as soon as he made contact with the Earth once again, the helicopter lifted back in the sky and turned back into the direction it came from.

The three of them then turned around and saw that they were in front of a self defense building. The twins were unsure why a helicopter would land right in the back of the building, and they were unsure why they were even here.

Mabel: Are we learning self defense?

Henry laughed lightly and shook his head "no" in response to Mabel's inquiry.

Dipper: Well, if we aren't gonna learn any self defense moves, then why are we here?

Mabel: Are you just playing a game with us?

Henry laughed again, this time, a little louder.

Henry: No. We're here to pick up my thirteen year old niece, Gwen.

Dipper: Gwen? That's a name you never here anymore.

Mabel: What's she like?

Henry: She's funny, creative, smart, powerful, and a writer. She lives with me because her parents died in a horrible car crash a few years back. So I took her in.

Dipper: Oh...she an only child?

Mabel: Does she like to bedazzle stuff or use grappling hooks?

Henry: She's an only child and...I'm unsure about those last two Mabel. You can ask her. Come on, let's go in and get her.

The three of them went around the front of the self defense building and entered into the waiting hall. It was easy to spot who Gwen was because she was the only one dressed all in black, with a black belt tied around the waist. It was getting close to the end of her self defense class, and her classmates who were sitting on the edge of the floor mat were pretty impressed. She was dodging punches and kicks, but returning them to her opponent ten times harder. She's been training since she was nine and has gotten better over the years.

Henry, Dipper, and Mabel sat down and saw her battling against her opponent. She showed many ways of intensive power during her training. Dipper and Mabel saw how fast she dodged the opponents moves and they were totally impressed. Dipper seemed to be more engaged in watching her do all of these neat tricks.

When she did the backflip, it was a sign that the self defense class ended. Everyone, including the twins, stood up and clapped for the teen. Her dojo class ended and she stepped outside in the waiting hall where parents sat and watched the dojo class. They all clapped for Gwen and mentioned what a great job she did. Gwen then made eye contact with her uncle and two kids next to him. She didn't understand why they were with her uncle, but then she remembered that it must be another TPP mission. She saw her uncle and sprang to him, practically tackling him into a hug.

Gwen: Hi Uncle Henry! I'm glad you're back. I missed you.

Henry: It's good to be back, Gwen. I missed you too.

A small silence was in the process since Gwen was reunited with her uncle after a few days. After about three minutes, she released him and finally made eye contact with the two kids.

Gwen: So, is this your surprise?

Henry: I see you read my text. Let me introduce them to you.

Dipper and Mabel stood next to the agent as he introduced them to Gwen. Dipper seemed to be lost in her sparkling blue eyes. He didn't even notice that she smelled like BO. However, he was put back into reality when his sister pinched him on the arm and he yelped in pain. Mabel and Gwen laughed at his reaction and they all began making there way to the back of the building. The helicopter had come back from earlier to take them to the house.

While in the helicopter, Mabel asked her a bunch of questions about how she learned to self defense and if she could teach her some moves. Gwen explained that it's not always easy, and that it takes several years of practice. Even Dipper got into the conversation, wanting to know how she mastered all of those incredible moves. They all shared some laughs and a few stories until the helicopter finally landed on the platform in the backyard. Gwen was the first one off and she grabbed her bag. She then quickly went upstairs to clean up and smell fresh once again. Dipper was the next one off and he helped his sister down again just like earlier. Henry then jumped off and they all waved goodbye to the pilot. Once the helicopter left again, Dipper and Mabel made there way into the house. After the events that happened in the helicopter, the Pines twins believed that this seemed like a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: **

**Alright! **

**This concludes chapter 3! **

**Hopefully its good. **

**I think its good! **

**Now, the next chapter will not be up until at least 01/10/15 because I have retakes in standarized tests coming up as soon as I get back to school. **

**However, if I finish the next chapter earlier, I could possibly have an earlier update. **

**BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! **

**Happy New Year to everyone! **

**R&R **

**-Williebadger618**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**Believe it or not, I actually finished Chapter 4 last night!**

**It's kinda short, but I believe its still worth a read**

**Also, thanks so much for so many views! **

**181 views? Wow! I'm shocked!**

**Also, thanks for the nice comments I got throughout my fanfic if I didn't already say thanks in previous Author's Notes.**

**So, here's chapter 4, and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 4: Upcoming Plans

**Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon:**

Kill-bone had gone back out to retrieve more townsfolk of Gravity Falls, and to find his walkie talkie. While searching, he came face to face with two more men in black suits. They demanded that Kill-bone surrender and to ask Gideon to release the residents peacefully. There was a small awkward silence but then it changed to screams as Kill-bone lunged towards the men. They demanded to release them, but the tattooed muscle man didn't reply. He just pushed them towards the former Mystery Shack where Gideon would install shock collars to their necks. Kill-bone spotted at least twenty other residents and put them in the pile of people to take down to the Mystery Shack.

Gideon was inside the Mystery Shack when Kill-bone arrived. He was finishing up a modification of a shock collar because it wouldn't shock like the others. He must have been working on it for over an hour because he slammed his fists extremely hard on the table. Very hard to cause the answering machine on the Mystery Shack's phone to go off. Gideon was please that he did that, or else he wouldn't of heard the following message.

Henry (voice message): Hello Stanford Pines. My name is Henry Simmons and I'm a specialized agent of the Twin Protection Program. I'm calling on behalf of your great niece and great nephew. Gideon Gleeful is out to retrieve them so I took them to my hometown in California, while the remaining agents will work together to take down Gideon and win back the Mystery Shack...oh boy...I just realized that Gideon took over the Mystery Shack and he probably heard the whole thing. Well, I'm gonna hang up now, but the Twins are fine. Yeah, I'll shut up now. Alright. Goodbye.

Gideon had an evil smile plastered on his face. He finally knew where the twins are, and he will do anything to get Mabel back as his queen. Only one problem stood in his way; he couldn't leave while all of his prisoners were out their. They could escape. After thinking of someway to terrorize the twins, he came up with a fantastic idea.

He was about to reach for his journal until Kill-bone came in. He needed the shock collars before he went out to get more townspeople. Gideon handed them to him vigorously and he slammed the door behind him when Kill-bone walked out. Now that no one was looking, Gideon opened up his book and turned to the page where a familiar triangle demon showed, ready to be taken out of journal for his next duty. He smiled evily while looking at the page.

Gideon: Oh...do I have a job for you...old friend.

In the interim, Kill-bone was still looking for his walkie talkie, and still no luck.

**Location: California:**

After grabbing a quick shower and changing into more comfortable clothing, Gwen showed the twins their sleeping facility. She could easily tell that the twins starred in awe at the ginormous scenery. In their room, it held two beds, a pool table, a popcorn maker, flat screen tv, balcony, built in bathroom, foos-ball, and a ping pong table.

Mabel: Is this heaven? Cause I think I just died from amazement.

Dipper: Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming.

Mabel playfully pinched her brother in the arm and he squealed in response like when someone accidentally steps on a dog's tail. Gwen laughed at this, and Dipper blushed lightly.

As they entered into the room, they explored the wonders that were held in it. It was even awesome getting to look at it closer and to touch it.

Mabel: This is all so amazing. Are you sure I'm not dead?

Gwen laughed and assured Mabel that she was alive and in reality. Gwen walked in the room all the way and sat on one of the beds, and watched the two twins exploring the rest of the room.

Gwen: So, you guys from that weird town my uncle rescued you two from? What was that called again?

Dipper and Mabel stopped looking at the games that were in their room and they looked at their new friend. Dipper took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. He looked right into Gwen's eyes, trying not to get lost in them like earlier, and he finally replied.

Dipper...No. We go to Gravity Falls for the summer. We live in California.

Gwen: Really? Awesome. What's Gravity Falls?

Mabel: It's this sleepy town in Oregon, that has many supernatural creatures which lingers around our Grunkle's gift shop.

Gwen: Oh...What's a Grunkle?

Mabel: A combination of great uncle.

Gwen: Oh! Well What creatures have you seen?

Dipper then pulled out his mysterious book of "3" and showed it to Gwen. He opened up a few pages so she could see what type of creatures Gravity Falls held. She then took it out of his hands and looked through all of the pages.

Gwen: This is real?

Mabel: One hundred percent real. Dipper found it in the woods last summer and together we go on mystery hunts to try and find one. We're known as the amazing Mystery Twins. Are friend Soos came up with that name.

Gwen: Nice. How many creatures did you found last summer?

The twins counted mentally in their heads wondering how many creatures they've seen and found last summer.

Dipper: Hard to say. Probably around fifteen or more. We weren't able to find any others because we're kinda being hunted down by a body guard and then your uncle rescued us.

Mabel: Stupid Gideon! I hate him so much.

Gwen: Who's Gideon?

Dipper and Mabel explained to Gwen who Gideon was and what happened throughout last summer and this summer. She was shocked about most of the events that happened and what happened to Dipper's sister with the giant Gideon robot. They also told her about him taking over the Mystery Shack and declaring himself ruler of the town.

Gwen: Dang. Gideon seems like a real creeper.

Mabel: Exactly! Wow! We're practically sisters.

Mabel and Gwen high five one another and then she returned the book of three back to Dipper.

Gwen: Well, the journal seems really cool. I saw this one page in your book about a triangle guy.

Dipper: That's Bill Cipher. The most powerful dream demon you could ever encounter. He's bad news Gwen.

Mabel: Like really bad news.

Dipper: If he ever comes and makes an appearance, just stay away from him. Never trust a demon.

Gwen: Understood Dip. Well if that's volume 3, then the other two must be somewhere back in that town. Do you know who wrote it?

Dipper: No. That's been my number one priority all summer, and still nothing.

Mabel: One of these days, we'll find the author. Although, I doubt that it will be anytime soon since we're in a different state because of the Twin Protection Program.

Gwen smiled a bit and laughed a little, which caused Mabel to question what she was thinking about. However, when she questioned her, Gwen pushed the idea in the back of her mind. The twins then begged to know what she was thinking about.

Gwen: Alright. I was gonna say that all three of us could go to Gravity Falls, take down Gideon, and win back your home.

Dipper: That sounds amazing!

Gwen: It does?

Mabel: Uh..yeah! You can totally take down Gideon, Gwen! You're amazing at self defense! You got what it takes!

Gwen was shocked that the twins actually thought that she could take him down. She's never seen what he looks like and everything that she heard about this guy, he could be even more powerful than her.

Gwen: Oh...I don't know guys.

Dipper: Gwen, we've seen what you can do. You have more self defense than anyone we know. We have faith in you.

Mabel: You gotta help us out! Please?

Gwen thought about it for a minute. The twins want her to help them win back their summer home in Gravity Falls. But in order to do that, she may have to fight against this guy and anyone else that's on his side. Plus, what will her uncle think if they just go to Gravity Falls without him knowing? This will be a tough decision, but it's worth a shot. She stood up from the bed and turned around to her new friends.

Gwen: Alright. I'll help you on this mission.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes almost bolted out of their heads when Gwen agreed to help. They were so happy that they could possibly win back their home! They both jumped off the bed and tackled her in a hug. They were so glad that this was happening to them.

After a few seconds, they released her and she put her hands behind her back. She then looked at them seriously.

Gwen: Winning back your summer home will not be that easy. I've been training self defense for four years now, and I'm unsure if you guys ever had experience with practicing punches and kicks and all that jazz.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with the same look plastered on their faces. They turned to Gwen and shook their heads "no" in response.

Gwen: Well, you're about to. Starting tomorrow morning at 9:30 am, we are all going to the basement, and you two are gonna learn self defense.

She made her way toward the door of the twins room and she walked down the hallway to her room. She screamed to them saying not to sleep in because tomorrow was a busy day for them.

And it would be.

**A/N:**

**Chapter 4 is now complete!**

** Once again, sorry that it's short, but I promise that Chapter 5 will be longer. **

**And, a familliar dream demon will be making a reappearance as well.**

**I was really happy that I was able to get Chapter 4 up by today, and not until January 10, 2015**

**But since I have those stupid retakes for standarized tests coming up, I'm going to have to study non stop, so that's why I pushed the release date for chapter 5 so far back.**

**I hope you are all still enjoying the fanfic and once its over, there will be two more sequels. **

**Just saying**

**No mean comments please!**

**Happy New Year's Eve to everyone, or if your new year already happened, Happy 2015 to you!**

**R&R**

**-Williebadger618**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

** I felt bad that I was making you guys wait for so long for Chapter 5 to be up and ready to read.**

**However, I wrote up Chapter 5, back on Monday (01/05/15) and I finally finished!**

**I still have retakes in standarized tests happening this week, but I had time this afternoon to upload 'cause I have no homework or after school activities today!**

**Also, I'm so happy that many of you are really enjoying this story!**

**It really means a lot.**

**Alright, I'll shut up and let you read!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 5: Nightly Chats

**Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Evening hours have reach the remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon; and everyone was exhausted because they tried to pry off the shock collars from their necks and in return, they received small shocks and they weren't fun. Gideon gave each resident a can of ground beef as their dinner and old, long rags for them to sleep with. Every captured resident had the same wish; to escape Gideon. And they hoped that someone would rescue them soon.

After the residents ate their ground beef and grabbed a rag, they all fell asleep and Gideon finally put his plans into action. He opened up his mysterious journal of "2" and looked evilly at the page.

Gideon: Now that I have an idea about where the twins are, I'll be able to get Mabel back as my queen. And I know just the guy to help me out on this.

He laid the book down on the floor and grabbed a picture of the Pines twins. It showed Mabel doing a silly face and Dipper giving her rabbit ears. Gideon crossed out both of their eyes and lit eight candles around the photo. He then picked up the book and got ready to recite the incantation to summon Bill Cipher.

Gideon: I can't wait to tell you what I have in stored for the Pines twins.

He then cleared his throat and began the incantation.

Gideon: _Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis ventarisarium!_

Gideon's eyes began to turn blue and everything around him started to turn grey and still. He got down on his knees and began to chant the "backwards message" five times, backwards.

Gideon: _Asetnoheptus...Asetnoheptus...Asetnoheptus...Asetnoheptus...__**ASETNOHEPTUS**_!

Then, a triangle appeared out of thin air. The demon's eye then shows and he laughed menacingly. Gideon's eyes returned to normal color and he smirked at the dream demon with envy.

The demon finally appears in plain sight, as the world around the two of them remained still and colorless. He then maneuvers over to Gideon with his cane and looks around, indicating that the demon has returned to Gravity Falls.

Bill: Well, I see you've escaped prison, rebuilt your giant robot, and taken over this town.

Gideon: Long time no see too Bill. Anyways, I have a job for you.

Bill: If it's about me going into Stan's mind, I ain't going in there.

Gideon: No. I want you to track down the Pines twins and tell Mabel Pines that she has twenty-four hours to agree to be my queen. If she denies, take her hostage and bring her back to Gravity Falls so she can be forced to be my queen for all eternity.

Bill: Really? You want me to go out there, beyond Gravity Falls, and retrieve Shooting Star for her to be your queen?

Gideon: Yes.

Bill was quiet for a moment. He already knows where the twins are and it wouldn't be too difficult to take her back so Gideon could rule the town with her as his queen.

Bill: I'm sold kid. And in return, you can help me with something I've been working on for some time now. We'll work out the details later.

Gideon: Is it the same thing as the last deal?

Bill: Yes. But no backing out this time.

He rolled his eyes and nodded back to the demon. Bill extended his hand out where a blue flame showed surrounding his black hand. Gideon extended his hand out towards the demon and shook it, with the blue flame surrounded the physic kid's hand as well.

Bill: Well, time to get the Pines twins. This should be fun.

And with that, Bill Cipher was gone in a flash and everything returned to normal. Color was back and the crickets could be heard from in the trees. Gideon opened his eyes due to the flash and rubbed them, assuring himself that everything was going the way he wanted it to go.

Gideon: Perfect. Ah, I love being ruler. Just as much as I love my own perfect hair.

With that, Gideon sat down on the old yellow chair, grabbed a warm blanket, and went to sleep as he thought about what life will be like with him as the forever ruler, with Mabel by his side.

**Location: California**

After talking about winning back the twins summer home in Gravity Falls, and learning self defense, Dipper asked Gwen if he could see the basement. She agreed and took him downstairs. He asked his sister if she wanted to come along, but she said that she'll catch up in a few minutes.

Gwen and Dipper made their way down in the basement and Dipper froze like a statue because he was stunned at the scenery. The basement had a swimming pool, billiards table, ping pong, pinball machine, darts, indoor trampoline, self defense practice room, small movie theater, popcorn maker, fridge, and video game room.

Dipper: How can a basement this big hold so many glorious things? I'm in heaven.

He looked around more in the basement, wishing he could live here for the summer instead. He wish Mabel would come downstairs soon so she could see all the amazing games.

Gwen stepped into the video game room and put in a game into her Wii system. She grabbed the remote and handed it to Dipper as he walked in the room too.

Gwen: You into racing video games?

Dipper: Am I? I love those kind of video games!

Gwen: Fantastic. I bet you can't beat me at this racing game. I never lost a race on this game all my life. I guess you can call me the queen.

Dipper smirked and scoffed at Gwen.

Dipper: Oh really? Well then "Queen Gwen" of racing, how's about you and me have a challenge. Right here, right now.

Gwen: Challenge? Now?

She turned her direction away from the boy and laughed sarcastically. She then whizzed around so she eyed him and gave him a positive nod

Gwen: You're on...mystery boy.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. They then turned their attention back to the tv screen in the video game room and the race began. Gwen blasted away lightening quick and Dipper wasn't expecting that to happen or expect that from a girl racer.

Dipper: Hey no fair! How did you start off so fast?

Gwen: I'll never tell.

The two of them kept playing the racing game for about forty-five minutes until Gwen finally won the game with her amazing racing skills. Dipper had to admit that it was a good game and that next time it will be him that won. Gwen scoffed and said to keep dreaming. She checked the time on the wall clock, and it read 9:45 pm. Pretty early for a Friday night. She didn't want the fun to end so fast, and she was certain that Dipper didn't want it to end either.

Gwen: It's still pretty early. Wanna watch a movie?

Dipper: Yeah sure!

The two of them exited out of the video game room and made their way towards the movie theater portion of the basement. Dipper however stood in front of the staircase, looking up. His sister said that she'll join them, but she's yet to come downstairs. He began to get worried because for all he knew, his sister could be hurt or worse. He turned back to Gwen who was getting a movie out to watch.

Dipper: Gwen, I'll be right back

Gwen: Where are you going?

Dipper: I'm gonna go and check on my sister. She hasn't come down like she said she would. I'm just gonna see if she's okay.

Gwen: Alright. And then we can all watch the movie.

Dipper: Sounds like a plan.

He then raced up the steps and did a somewhat fast-walk up to his new shared bedroom with his twin. He was kinda worried about her cause it's not like her to blow off promises like this. She's never broken a promise, except for the "Sock Opera" biz. He opened up the door to the room and searched for Mabel. Dipper spotted her outside on the balcony, staring up at the sky.

It was a crystal clear night and Mabel stared at the night sky with the stars, twinkling in the moonlight. She was in deep thought, thinking about what could happen to all of them if they were captured by Gideon when they go back to Gravity Falls to win back their home. She thought about Gideon capturing her, so she, and she alone, could be forced to rule the town, while Dipper and Gwen worked endlessly to defeat Gideon and save her. Overall, she loves the house she's at right now, and she loves that she made a new friend. However, she misses the Mystery Shack and all of the residents back in Gravity Falls, with the exception of Gideon.

The slightly younger Pines twin walked out to the balcony and pulled up a seat next to his sister. He knew that his twin was thinking about something and when he looked at her face, she looked apprehensive. He decided to make small talk at first and then build into the conversation.

Dipper: Some night huh?

Mabel: Yeah.

He was relieved that she wasn't too deep in thought or else she wouldn't have respond. One time, she got very deep in thought that she didn't even know that her brother was next to her. To break her out of the trance, he dumped ice water on top of her head. It worked, but she got sick the next day. He made sure that when his sister was in a deep trance, he would dump ice water on her head during the spring or summer.

Dipper: I've been waiting for you to come downstairs and see the basement. It's huge.

Mabel: Oh...sorry.

Dipper: It's okay, but why are you out here all by yourself?

Mabel: No reason...just been thinking.

Dipper: About what?

The slightly older Pines twin turned her direction from the sky to her twin brother. They always tell each other everything and they never keep secrets from one another. Dipper and Mabel are more than siblings; they're best friends who never give up on one another. They're always there for each other when other is upset or has the flu; and during this time, Mabel needed her brother the most.

Her eyes began to water and she began to sniffle a bit. Whatever she was nervous about made Dipper wonder what she was thinking about. He took her hand and he squeezed it lightly assuring her that she's okay. However, the thoughts about Gideon and his possible plans only made her more upset.

Dipper: Mabel what's the matter? Talk to me.

His twin attempted to wipe the tears away, so she can talk to her brother clearly, without choking on her words.

Mabel: I've been thinking about this whole situation with Gideon. For all I know, he could know where we are and plan to capture me as his queen and destroy you and Gwen. I don't want either of you to get hurt...especially you Dipper. It's been eating at my mind for a few hours now.

Her twin finally knew why she was so upset. If Gideon never took over Gravity Falls, then they wouldn't be in this mess with the Twin Protection Program and wouldn't cause Mabel to think like that. However, if Gideon never took over Gravity Falls, the two of them would never have met Gwen, and they all would have never became friends.

Mabel began to cry evenly now. Dipper hates it when she's upset and her thinking about Gideon's possible plot only made her sob more intense. He pulled Mabel into a comforting embrace and rubbed her back. She buried her face in her twin brother's shoulder and her tears made it become soaked. Him rubbing her back made her calm down a little.

Dipper: It's okay Mabel. It's okay.

After being in an embrace for several minutes, she pulled away and looked at her twin with sadness. Dipper placed both of his hands on her shoulder and looked straight at her assuringly.

Dipper: Gideon is too dumb to try and find us because he doesn't even know we're gone. He doesn't even know about the program or any other specialized agent involve with the program. There's no way Gideon's gonna come and snatch you, and destroy me and Gwen.

Mabel: But what if he _is_ planning on capturing me?

Dipper: Then I won't stop until I know you're safe. I don't care if I have to fight Gideon, or even Bill to get you back. I'll fight for a long time until your free.

His sister smiled gratefully, knowing that her twin would do anything in the world to get her back if she was captured. This time, it was Mabel who pulled him into an embrace. The only difference was that this embrace was filled with happiness.

Mabel: Thanks Dipper.

Dipper: Anytime.

The hug lasted for a few minutes and they both pulled away, with sincere smiles on their faces. They then stood up and walked back into the house and made their way towards the basement where Gwen was waiting for them.

Gwen: Ah, there you guys are. I thought you went to sleep.

Dipper: And miss out on a fun night like this? I don't think so. So we still watching a movie?

Gwen: We can't. I accidentally spilled soda on the DVD player and it got destroyed.

The twins laughed a little but then got disapointed when she mentioned that the soda also spilled onto the cable box and the tv itself was unable to work. They wouldn't mention anything to Henry though, since he's rarely down in the basement watching a football game. He's only down there for the superbowl.

Mabel: Aw. Well maybe we can play a game or something.

Dipper: Yeah! Let's play that racing game again!

Gwen: Up for another challenge I see?

The slightly younger Pines twin blushed a small bit and replied with the one word that popped into his head, since he almost got lost again in her eyes.

Dipper: Maybe.

Gwen chuckled and the three of them ran into the video game room where they a all grabbed a controller and raced against Gwen. While playing the game, he was sure to himself that Gideon didn't know where they were and that they would be fine. Nothing bad would happen to him and his sister or their new friend. He was certain of it.

Boy was he wrong.

**A/N:**

**Okay! **

**This concludes Chapter 5!**

**I hope this one was worth the read!**

**Anyways, I'm in the process of writing Chapter 6 so expect that chapter around the weekend.**

**I won't say a date or which day.**

**No mean comments please!**

**R&R**

**-Williebadger618**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! **

**I was able to get Chapter 5 up on January 8, 2015, so if you haven't read that chapter, read it, because it will make sense when you read Chapter 6. **

**Anyways, this chapter will be a little bit different. **

**I'll let you know that Gideon is not in this chapter, but he will be back in Chapter 7. **

**And as I've said, Bill Cipher will be coming, and this is the chapter where he's in.**

**He will also be appearing in later chapters of this fanfic! **

**Things are about to get intense soon so, sit down, keep your hand's off that mouse/trackpad and get ready to read chapter 6! **

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 6: A "Friendly Warning

**Location: California**

After a fun night of playing video games and drinking two packs of Pitt Cola, everyone was exhausted. They all had too much excitement for one night so they all decided to hit the hay because it would be a very eventful morning. Gwen would be training the twins to learn self defense so they could go and win back their home in Gravity Falls.

Around 11:30 pm, all three of them went back upstairs and into their rooms to go to bed. The twins never had that much fun since the "Gideon Incident" began. Before Gwen went into her room, Dipper stopped her and thanked her for a fun night. She returned his gratitude with a smile and went into her room for the night. Dipper went into his new shared bedroom with his sister and waited for her to do the things she had to do in the bathroom. In the interim, Dipper just read his journal and thought about if Gideon was planning to do to him and his sister and possibly Gwen. However, it got pushed out of his mind she his sister finished in the bathroom and plopped on herself on her new bed.

While Dipper went into the bathroom, she looked over at his bed and noticed the journal was opened to a page showing Bill Cipher. She couldn't help but wonder to herself if Gideon summoned Bill back in Gravity Falls so he can threaten her and her brother. She did not like this situtation that her and her twin were in, but she was grateful that she made a new friend and that they agreed on the same thing; Gideon is a total creeper. She nearly jumped when the door to the bathroom opened up and Dipper came back out.

Dipper jumped on his bed with the book landing on his lap. He looked over to his sister as she was getting comfy in her new bed. Knowing that she was feeling better about her possible theory about Gideon, made Dipper happy. She began to close her eyes and go into a deep sleep. After all of the running earlier that day, and the amazing time they had with Gwen, she was really exhausted.

Dipper decided to retire as well. He closed his journal and put it on the nightstand next to his bed. He took off his hat and put it on top of his journal. He got comfy in his bed as well and turned off the table lamp in the process. He heard his sister say goodnight to him and he responded back saying the same thing. Within minutes, the Pines twins fell asleep peacefully.

For now.

1:30 am is when things began to make a turn for the worst. They were woken up to a bright blue light. Dipper and Mabel cringed at the light that was burning in their eyes and tried to cover them with the blankets on their beds, but it didn't really work because it kept getting brighter and brighter. Dipper decided to call to Gwen because she probably turned on the lights full blast.

Dipper: GWEN! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!

When Gwen heard the call from her room, she scrambled out of bed and walked down the hall to the twins bedroom. However, when she opened the door, she was met by the same bright blue light as well. It practically almost blinded her. Dipper didn't know that Gwen was in the room, so he called out to her again, louder this time.

Dipper: GWEN! I'M SERIOUS!

Gwen: Geez Dipper! You're gonna pop my eardrums!

Mabel: Turn off the lights!

Gwen: It's not me!

Finally, the light diminished and everyone was able to open their eyes. Dipper saw spots for a few moments and asked his sister if she was okay. When she nodded yes, he turned to Gwen and asked why the lights were on.

Gwen: It wasn't me!

Dipper was about to reply, but Mabel called out to him, with a little fright in her voice.

Mabel: Dipper, was there a triangle in front of the balcony window when we came up here for bed?

This caught Dipper's attention immediately, including Gwen because she just learned about a familiar shape in Dipper's journal earlier in the day. The door leading to the hallway slammed shut and it locked by itself. Gwen tried to open it but there was no use. The three kids were trapped.

Voice: Gwen's right. It wasn't her with the lights. It was me! **BILL CIPHER!**

Dipper scowled at the dream demon, and he had an idea as to why he was here this early in the morning. The slightly younger Pines twin walked towards his sister and stood by her. If Bill wanted to get his hands on Mabel, he would not know what's coming for him. Dipper glanced at Gwen; she was leaning against the now locked door, with one hand on the wall, and another on top of her heart. She was so shocked that this demon knew her name.

While looking at the yellow triangle, she saw his proper attire; black hat and bow tie. Looking at his appearance, she didn't think he seemed all that bad, but she had no idea what he's capable of doing.

Bill: Ah, Pine Tree and Shooting Star. We meet again.

Dipper: What do you want with us this time?

Bill: To deliver a message from Gideon. He knows where you two are, and he wants me to let you know that Shooting Star had twenty-four hours to agree that she will become Gideon's queen for all eternity. If not, then you don't want to know what happens.

Everyone was quiet. All three of them didn't understand how Gideon knew where they're located, and. Out importantly, how Bill found them. Yet, Bill always knows where certain people are, and it seemed really weird being greeted by a demon, when they're not in Gravity Falls.

Dipper: Forget it Bill. Don't even lay a finger on Mabel. You're not taking her anywhere.

Bill: Listen kid, you already know that I'll stop you before you get the slightest chance at stopping me. Around this time tomorrow, she'll be putty in my hands. Or, if you want, I can just take her now, and wait for you to arrive in Gravity Falls with your girlfriend.

Dipper blushed with embarrassment and glanced over at Gwen. She looked back at him with wonder, not understanding what Bill meant by "Girlfriend"

Gwen: Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend!

He jumped in the statement as well, confirming with Gwen that they were not a couple. However, when he spoke, his voice seemed to crack in the process, trying to hide his feelings for her. Luckily, she did not see him blush since everything around them was grey and still.

Bill rolled his eye and turned his direction away from the twins, and right at Gwen. He took a picture in his mind and tried to comprehend her history, seeing what she was capable of. A few seconds went by, and Dipper's squeaky puberty voice came out cracking with nervousness and anger.

Dipper: Hey, don't you dare touch her either.

Bill turned away from Gwen and towards the twins once again. His yellow shape glowing orange since he was annoyed at hearing Dipper speak.

Bill: You gotta take it easy Pine Tree. I won't hurt the girl. At least...not yet. And as for you my little Shooting Star, you have 24 hours to agree that you will become Gideon's queen for all eternity...or else. So, to end this little visit, I have four more statements to say.

Gwen: And those would be...?

Bill began to get brighter by the second, which caused all three of them to shield their eyes once again. A circle with ten pictures of random objects surrounded him, as he spoke during his departure.

Bill: Reality is an allusion. The universe is a hologram. Buy gold. Bye!

When the bright light disappeared, everything in the room turned back to regular color. Everyone rubbed their eyes, due to the light that almost severely blinded them. They saw spots, but not for very long. Awkward silence filled the room until Gwen finally shivered with disgust.

Gwen: Alright, _THAT_ was freaky!

Dipper: You'll get use to it. Due to what Bill said, he's not joking about coming back tomorrow.

Mabel: **TO TAKE ME!**

The slightly older Pines twins was now a nervous wreck. Bill knew where they were, and now he's planning to take Mabel away by tomorrow morning. Gwen and Dipper both approached the girl and sat next to her on her bed on either side with her in the middle. Her brother grabbed her hand and squeezed it while Gwen patted her on the back.

Dipper: Bill's not gonna take you away. I don't care if I have to fight him with my last dying breath. You're not going anywhere with that demon.

Gwen: I'll help him too. Him and I will battle Bill even if our legs are broken and we're short with losing consciousness; we'll fight for you Mabel...no matter what.

Mabel turned her head in both directions and both Dipper and Gwen gave her sincere smiles.

Mabel: You really mean that?

Gwen: Absolutely!

Dipper: Without a doubt sis.

Mabel smiled brightly and pulled Gwen and Dipper into a group hug. She was thankful that not only one person was gonna try and battle Bill, but two people had her back. Mabel finally released and let out a huge yawn. It was pretty late now, since Bill dropped by. They still had a lot of stuff to do in the morning to gear them up for their battle to win back Gravity Falls. But for right now, they all needed to sleep.

Gwen: He shouldn't come back tonight...right?

Dipper: I hope not.

Mabel: Same here.

Gwen: Alright. Well, we should get to sleep then. We still have a busy day ahead of us.

The twins agreed and they climbed in bed again. Gwen was able to get the door open now that it wasn't locked by Bill. She said goodnight to the twins, and they said the same thing. Gwen entered back into her room and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out as a light. As for the twins, they were watching the window like a hawk incase Bill came back. They soon dozed off an hour later. Little did they know, Bill was still outside of the house, watching all three of them at the same time.

**Okey dokey! **

**This concludes chapter 6! **

**Like I said, Gideon will be coming back in the next chapter and I appologize that this chapter is somewhat short. **

**Chapter 7; I'll try to make longer. **

**As for the update with this story, expect chapter 7 to be up around next weekend. **

**If not, then I will try to get it up ASAP. **

**After my standarized tests, I have Midterms coming, so things will be a little bit hetic. **

**I'll try though. **

**No mean comments please! **

**R&R! **

**-Williebadger618**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! **

**Standarized tests are finally done but now, Midterms are underway. :(**

**So, speaking of that, the next time I'll probably update is late January early February. **

**But, lets not worry about that right now because I finished Chapter 7! **

**I really hope you all enjoy it. **

**Alright, I'll shut up, and let you read! **

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 7: Challenging Jobs

**Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon**

The sun rose in the remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and everyone who was trapped on the property of the former Mystery Shack, were sleeping soundly. Adam, an agent from the twin protection program, had woken up due to the sun, shining in his eyes. He sat up, and noticed that everyone else was still sleeping. It was only 6:30am so that meant that the little eight year old physic was probably still snoring his brains out. He figured that he had some time to send an emergency message to Henry. With that, he got up and crept his way towards the back of the old wooden building and took out his phone and scrolled to Henry's contact. He quickly went into his messages and sent the text, explaining the situation that he and every agent and resident are in:

Adam (text message): Henry, it's Adam. We have a HUGE PROBLEM! Gideon's body guard, Kill-bone, captured me and every other agent except William. We're in deep trouble and we need your help. I know you're with the twins but maybe your niece, Gwen, can watch them for a few days until you break us free. It's only a matter of time until Kill-bone captures William. Please come to Gravity Falls Henry! We need you desperately. Don't reply back because if you do, who knows what Gideon or Kill-bone will do to us. You're our last hope. Hurry!

When it was sent successfully, he put his phone away and crept back to where he was laying. It's a good thing he sent that message when he did because as soon as he laid back down, an air horn made everyone jump up in fear.

Everyone panicked and tried to escape from the property by climbing over the wired fence, but they all forgot that they had shock collars applied to their necks. Each citizen received a seven second shock and they squealed in pain. Gideon had made his way towards the top of the former Mystery Shack and laughed evilly when the residents received their shocks. He grabbed his bull horn and spoke to the frightened residents with envy.

Gideon: GOOD MORNING GRAVTY FALLS! I hope you all slept well...even though I honestly don't care. You all have a busy day ahead of yourselves and you're not aloud to stop until you hear the sound of the air horn. My bodyguard, Kill-bone, will all separate you into groups and give you assignments to do throughout the day. If you disobey your jobs, then you will all pay recompense for your transgressions. You will get a half hour break at 12:30pm and you should all have your eyes shut by 11:00pm Any questions?

Nobody spoke or raised their hand because they were all disgusted with this kid, and they had to do what he says in order to make him happy.

Gideon: Dismissed.

The eight year old physic kid went back down in the former Mystery Shack where Kill-bone was waiting for him. He asked about how many people should he put in each group and what their assignments should be. Gideon decided that there should be at least thirty people in each group and that there should be three groups. Group A's job is to be the servants of Gideon and his incoming new queen. Group B's job is to work on his giant Gideon-Bot. Just incase there were any loose wires and to spruce it up so it looks nice. Group C's job is to be the human hamster. When Gideon chased all those townsfolk back to the Mystery Shack, he kinda destroyed the electrical wires to the Shack so now he couldn't use the blow drier to create his perfect white Elvis hair, watch tv, or drink some of Mabel's special "Mabel Juice". Hamster wheels have already been installed outside. Kill-bone nodded and proceeded outside with all the jobs ready for the residents.

Gideon made his way back to the yellow chair in the family room. He hasn't heard anything back from Bill yet. He would give him until tonight, but if he heard nothing, he would break the deal. It didn't matter to him what Bill said about "no backing out this time". All that mattered to him was that he was so close to get Mabel as his queen. He daydreamed about her, how special it would be him ruling this run down town with Mabel by his side. He couldn't wait to see her.

The fun was just about to begin.

**Location: California**

After the events that happened last night with Bill Cipher, Gwen was still a tiny bit shaken by him and his future plans to take Mabel away. She knew that she and Dipper wouldn't allow that to happen, so it was important that they all learn self defense as quickly as possible. If they wanted to protect Mabel, it was important that they start as soon as possible.

It was 7:30am when she woke up. She put on her black training outfit and her black belt around her waist. She still had two hours until the actual training session began. She exited her room and looked down the hall. The twins bedroom door was still shut. She figured that they were still sleeping so she would give them another hour to rest up.

Gwen made her way downstairs into the kitchen where she was met by her uncle pacing back and forth and a worried expression plastered on his face. She was unsure why he was pacing; he rarely did that. He didn't even notice her in the room until she called out to him. When he stopped, he turned and looked at her. He then looked over to the calendar and saw nothing listed for today's date.

Henry: Why are you dressed in your self defense uniform?

She never told Henry that she was going to teach the twins how to do self defense. She had to think fast to cover up why she was wearing her uniform. There was no way she was going to tell Henry about her future plans to win back the mystery shack for Dipper and Mabel. Quickly, she came up with the perfect lie. She just hope that her uncle would believe her.

Gwen: I wanna practice a little bit before I physically got dressed for the day. Why were you pacing back and forth in the kitchen?

Henry sighed and told Gwen to sit down at the table. She was nervous and anxious at the same time. The last time he paced back and forth and told her to sit down, he was breaking the news that her parents died.

Gwen: What happened?

Henry pulled out his phone and held it in his hand. He looked at Gwen and he noticed that she had a look of worry in her face.

Henry: Remember Adam? And the rest of the agents involved in the Twin Protection Program?

Gwen: Yeah?

Henry: And remember when I told you that I'm watching the twins for a while?

Gwen: Yeah?

Henry: Well, I didn't really tell you why they're actually staying with us. You see, this kid name Gid-

His niece already knew what he was gonna say. So she put her hand up as a way to tell him to stop talking and let her speak. She didn't mean to cut him off, but she already knew what he was going to say about why the twins are here.

Gwen: Gideon declared himself ruler of Gravity Falls and one of his body guards was searching for the twins so you swooped in and rescued them.

Her uncle was utterly shocked. He was not expecting her to know the whole story.

Henry: Right. Well this morning, I received an emergency text from Adam. He said that Gideon's body guard captured residents and all of the agents from the TPP except for William, but it's only a matter of time until William gets caught.

Gwen: Where are you going with this?

Henry put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Gwen right in the eyes. This may be hard for her, but she had no idea what was coming her way.

Henry: They need me in Gravity Falls so that I can stop Gideon and free the agents and the residents.

Gwen: What?

Henry: I'm sorry Gwen, but it's very important that I do this.

Gwen couldn't believe that this was happening. Her uncle just got back and now he was leaving again. She was use to him leaving for work for like weeks, but this time it was a mission that he had to take in Gravity Falls.

Gwen: What about me and the twins? You're just gonna leave us here alone? Your mission was to protect the twins! Not go up to Gravity Falls and free the agents and the residents. It's up to William to do it. Not you!

Henry: I'm sorry Gwen. I understand that this seems like I'm abandoning this mission but I'm not. It should take a day to free everyone. I doubt that this Gideon kid is strong enough to capture me.

Gwen: What about me Uncle Henry?

Henry: I'm gonna need you to watch the twins Gwen. You're smart and brave enough to protect them.

She turned her gaze away from her uncle and onto the floor. Henry stood up and crouched down in front of her, so he was eye level with her.

Henry: Gwen, I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't know I had such a powerful niece. I know you got what it takes to protect the twins from anything. I believe in you.

Gwen: Well, what happens if you get captured?

Henry: Let's not worry about that right now. All that matters is that you'll fulfill this duty, my little agent.

His niece smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around her uncle. She really hoped that this was not going to be the last time she would ever see him again. He returned the embrace as she sniffled a little. This was hard for both him and his niece but he knew that she could do it.

They separated when they saw the helicopter land in the backyard of the house. He stood up and gathered his items for the helicopter ride. He made his way towards the helicopter as Gwen followed him. He placed his stuff inside and gave his niece one final squeeze. When they released, he stepped in the helicopter and shut the door. Henry put on the headphones and looked out the small window towards Gwen. She waved at him and he waved back. The helicopter lifted up in the air and made its departure to Gravity Falls, Oregon. She watched her uncle go before the helicopter was completely out of sight.

Gwen made her way back inside the house where she grabbed some cereal to put something in her stomach so she wouldn't start self defense starving. Just because her uncle left for Gravity Falls doesn't mean that she was going to forget about helping the twins win back their summer home. She had a feeling that her uncle would probably be able to free every capture townsfolk from Gravity Falls and defeat Gideon.

If not, then there was always Plan B; have her, Dipper, and Mabel do it themselves.

**A/N: **

**So, this concludes Chapter 7. **

**I guess you can say its in between long and short. **

**And, like I said before, I have Midterms coming so I won't be able to update until the end of this month, beginning of next month. **

**OH DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE BRAND NEW GRAVITY FALLS EPISODE? **

**IF NOT, THEN ITS CALLED ****_"THE NORTHWEST MANSION MYSTERY" _**

**ITS SET TO AIR ON FEBRUARY 16, 2015! **

**GRAVITY FALLS IS NO LONGER ON HIATUS! **

**Sorry. **

**I really love Gravity Falls. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. **

**No mean comments please! **

**R&R **

**-Williebadger618**

*****Also, thank you to StkAmbln, and allycipher for reviews on Chapter 6*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! **

**I'm almost done with midterms; tomorrow is my last one! **

**And then, I'll be able to update regularly! **

**So, with that out of the way, I appriciate all of the nice comments and your patients for the update. **

**I now present you with Chapter 8! **

**Alright, I'll shut up and let you read! **

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 8: Recieving Messages

**Location: California**

It was 8:30am when Dipper woke up. He seemed tired and restless since he and his sister stayed awake for a few hours and kept guard by looking at the balcony window, incase Bill came back. He stretched the bones in his body, and let out a huge yawn. Only receiving six hours of sleep was alright. He's pulled an all-nighter a few times throughout the years. He stood up and looked at his sister; she seemed exhausted, and didn't cringe or shield her face when her brother opened up the balcony window to get some air in. He walked up next to her bed and gently shook her awake.

Dipper: Mabel, time to get up.

Hearing her brother's words, she moaned and tried to keep sleeping.

Mabel: Never...let me sleep forever.

Dipper laughed lightly at his sister's statement. Although, they only had an hour until they would start self defense training. He had no choice, but to pull the covers off of Mabel's bed. When he did that, Mabel laid flat on her bed like a piece of paper on a table. She reluctantly opened her eyes where she was met by her brother standing by her bed, and the sun shining in the room.

Mabel: Blargh! I stayed up watching the window seeing if Bill was going to come back again. Now, I feel like I'm gonna barf up sparkles.

Dipper smiled and stated that he also stayed up late too, doing the exact same thing. They were both tired, but they had a busy day ahead of them.

Dipper: Well, we just have to make the best of things. We're learning self defense today, and we're close to winning back the Mystery Shack.

Mabel: Don't forget the what else is happening today. Bill's gonna make an appearance to try and snatch me.

Dipper: Like I said before Mabel, there's no way Bill's putting your hands on you. Gwen and I will fight for you no matter what.

Mabel: I know. You and Gwen are the best. Thanks for always being there for me bro-bro.

Dipper smiled softly, and patted her on the head. She reacted like a puppy, enjoying the little pats. He cared deeply about his twin, and wouldn't let nothing hurt her. It was his duty to protect her from any monster or a crazy physic kid (in this case, Gideon)

After the twins did there morning routine, they went downstairs where they saw two white outfits folded on the kitchen table. There was a note also on top of the uniforms.

Mabel: Are these ours?

Dipper: I think they're for our training session.

Mabel: Well, what does the note say?

Her brother picked up the piece of paper, and began to read aloud

Dipper: Good morning Pines twins. I had to step out for a few minutes to talk to my neighbor, but I will be back in time for the self defense training session. In the time of my absence, I would like you both to change into these uniforms. Everything else will be explained when I get back. See you soon! Gwen.

Mabel: I wonder why she had to talk to her neighbor.

Dipper: Maybe she had to borrow something or ask a question. Anyways, we should change into these uniforms.

Mabel: Okey dokey Dippingsauce!

Dipper: Don't call me that.

The twins went into separate bathrooms to change into the white uniforms, Gwen left out for them. It took about three minutes for each of them and by the time they came out, Gwen walked in the house.

Gwen: I see you guys changed into the uniforms I left out for you.

Dipper: Yep.

Mabel: So why did you go to your neighbor?

Gwen: Ah, it's nothing important. Now let's go downstairs and start this practice!

The twins smiled and ran down the stairs with Gwen following reluctantly behind. She was dragging along because she thought she would get a message saying if her uncle was captured or not. She had to know before her and the twins went up to Gravity Falls and handle things on there own.

She came downstairs with that thought pushed to the back of her mind. She studied the twins for a few seconds until she remembered to give them their white belts. She went to the storage closet and grabbed the belts for them to wear.

Mabel: Do we tie the belts around our heads like warriors do?

Gwen and Dipper couldn't help but laughed and they shook their head's no. She instructed to tie the belts around their waists and to make sure that they knotted it. Mabel was able to tie it perfectly, but her brother had some...issues. He had a small battle with the belt since it refused to tie around his waist and somehow, it ended up tied on his legs. Gwen laughed along with Mabel, and Dipper blushed with embarrassment. His twin came up to him and helped him out of his mess. It was even funnier when Mabel ended up tying his belt for him.

Gwen: I believe that the "belt tying" issue is now over and down with

The twins nodded in agreement and Gwen just continued to laugh to herself. She then walked over towards the front of the self defense practice room, and looked at the twins, hands behind her back. She looked at them with a serious face.

Gwen: I'll be completely honest with you both...self defense is not easy. It takes many years of practice in order to achieve and master it.

Dipper: Well, if it takes so long, then why are we learning it? At this rate, we won't be able to go win back the Shack until the end of summer.

Gwen: You're learning it because by tomorrow afternoon, we'll be in Gravity Falls, winning back your summer home.

While looking at the twins from the other end of the room, they had a look on their face saying "what the heck are you talking about?" Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed aloud. She then cut down what she said into simpler terms.

Gwen: I'm giving you guys a crash course so you're ready for tomorrow.

Making sense now, the twins understood what she was trying to say earlier in the longer terms.

Mabel: What type of moves will we be learning?

Dipper: How about weapons? Do we get to use any weapons when we go up there to fight?

Mabel: How about a grappling hook? Is that acceptable?

Getting hammered by many questions, Gwen raised her hands as a signal to tell them to simmer down. She could obviously tell that the twins were really excited about learning these self defense moves, and that they were one step closer to win back their summer home.

Gwen: Okay, let's answer those questions one at a time. You'll be learning how to throw punches, variety of kicks, and possibly learn how to do flips.

Dipper: Flips?! I can barely do a handstand or tie my own karate belt. I'm gonna fail at this.

Gwen: Don't worry Dip. It takes practice, but you'll achieve it.

He smiled at her, knowing that her words were true.

Gwen: Next answer; no you will not be using any special weapons. Were you thinking of like dart guns and taser's?

The slightly younger Pines twin nodded in response. He figured that those were the types of weapons you use when you're battling something.

Gwen: I'll think of some type of weapon you can use, but your most important weapon, is yourself. And anyway, for the grappling hook Mabel, when would we use it?

Mabel: Well, I can bang it on a nearby tree and have it activate and come backwards so it hits Gideon in the head. Maybe it could help him realize that he should go back to the slammer. But, while he's knocked out, I can take my bedazzle gun, and sparkle up his whole face!

Dipper and Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little. She recalled the story Mabel telling her that when Gideon stole their house the first time, and she wanted to use the grappling hook, but it accidentally hit her brother in the head.

Gwen then instructed the twins to sit down on the edge of the mat in the room. She was going to show an example as to what the twins will hopefully master by the end of today. She turned on her music player and found the rhythm of the music and went ahead with her demo.

During her three minute performance, she showed examples of the moves like a backward flip, left hook punches, and jump kicks. When the song ended, Dipper and Mabel were flabbergasted. They were not sure how they would be able to master all these moves by the end of the day. They clapped for her as she bowed at the end of her performance.

Mabel: Just as perfect as when we saw it when we first came here!

Dipper: Amazing job Gwen!

Gwen: Thanks guys. Let's go to the fridge to get drinks. You're gonna have to hydrate when you're learning it. Then, the real training will begin.

The twins smiled and ran out of the room with Gwen following close behind, getting drinks. Out the window, showed a familiar dream demon, videotaping the performance. He looked away and thought to himself out loud.

Bill: Gwen definitely has some good moves, and she's really powerful than Pine Tree and Shooting Star. Gideon wants his precious little Shooting Star back with him in Gravity Falls so she can be his queen forever. But, I think he'll enjoy my idea a little bit better. I gotta get back to Gravity Falls and inform Gideon.

With that, Bill floated away from thew window, and made his departure from Gwen's home in California to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Landing a few miles away from the former Mystery Shack, Henry Simmons, was determined to free his buddies and the residents of the town, and take down the eight year old.

He ran through the streets of the town until he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the business of the Gravity Falls Gossiper building. Toby Determined, with his fedora hat and a turkey baister as a microphone, cornered the agent by the door of his building.

Toby: Toby Determined; Gravity Falls Gossiper.

Henry: Oh, you're the person Nate brought up about before we came here.

Toby: Ah, so this Nate guy must be the follower on my website.

Henry: We're getting off topic. Why did you pull me in here?

Toby: Ah yes, yes. I was wondering if you knew anything about Gideon's future plans on destroying the city.

Straightening his suit and clearing his throat, Henry replied with the simplest answer since he wasn't here for the majority of the mission.

Henry: I don't know.

The Gossiper of Gravity Falls rolled his eyes and gave Henry a dumbfounded look.

Toby: Boy, you're useless.

Henry was about to reply, but he shushed the weird man because he thought for sure he heard a noise from the outside of the building. Seconds ticked by and sure enough, he was right. Gideon's body guard, that was unconscious for a long time, Kostas, entered into Toby's business. He immediately recognized Henry and scowled at him.

Kostas: Henry Simmons...we meet again. I'm taking you in.

Toby remained still as a statue, not wanting to get in the middle of this fight between two men that were definitely taller and stronger than him.

The agent scoffed and readied his position to fight the tall muscle man once again. However, the fight itself was only three seconds long because as soon as Henry threw the first punch, Kostas ducted and threw the agent over his body like a sack of potatoes. Toby screamed like a girl, and tried to escape the Gossiper building, but he wasn't so lucky since he got thrown over Kostas' back also, being taken down to the former property of the Mystery Shack.

It was only a five minute round trip to get to the property. Henry saw his buddies and the town residents being put to work and he knew that he would get forced to work also. Gideon exited out of the Shack and saw Kostas alive and well.

Gideon: Looks like you finally decided to do your job.

The giant muscle man set down the two guys as he replied back to Gideon's statement.

Kostas: Hey, don't blame me! This little jerk is the one who caused me to black out for several days.

Gideon looked at the man, dressed in black and then the other men dressed the same way, working on the giant Gideon Robot. He practically threw Henry towards group B...the robot workers, and threw Toby towards group C...the human hamsters.

Murphy and the others saw Henry forcefully coming over to them. They rushed to him, wondering how the twins are and how he got caught. It took about five minutes to catch up the remaining agents. The only one who was missing was William, and he has yet to be captured.

Gideon approached Henry and applied a shock collar to his neck, without saying a word. The physic kid had a feeling that he knew who this person was, but he needed more time to think. Gideon then made his way towards Toby and applied his shock collar to his neck as well. Without any other words to be said, Kostas went back out in the town to search for other hiding townsfolk and Gideon went back into the Shack.

Just before Gideon was about to start studying a page in Journal 2, everything around him became colorless and still. Gideon knew that Bill Cipher was just seconds away from arrival.

When Bill finally appeared, Gideon was ready to hear about any news he has from the twins.

Gideon: Well? What do you know? Did you tell her that she has twenty-four hours to make a decision? Should I rent a tux now or should I wait before Mabel and I think on the marriage date?

Bill: Relax short stack. Don't get too ahead of yourself. I did let her know, and she was a nervous wreck. But, I think you should see something before I go back there and get your queen.

Gideon: Alright? I suppose? What do you want to show me?

Bill: Before I left, I observed the twins took a small video of someone extremely skilled. Watch the video to see what I'm talking about.

Bill made a projection out of his body and played the video he took for the little town ruler. The video itself was only about three minutes long, and by the time it was over, Gideon was astonished. He's never seen anything like that before.

Gideon: Is that Mabel? She looks good with her hair a little shorter. How did she learn self defense that fast?

Bill: Actually kid, that's not Mabel.

Gideon: It's not? Well who is she?

Bill: She's a girl that I believe would be a much better queen than Mabel. With her incredible moves, you can rule Gravity Falls forever.

The eight year old stared at the dream demon blankly, until he heard an evil laugh come from him.

Gideon: Something tell's me that you have a diabolical plan ready to hatch.

Bill: Oh...you bet I do. If you hear me out, it will be the best decision you ever made. Believe me, I know.

Gideon: I'm listening...

**A/N: **

**Okay guys! **

**This concludes chapter 8. **

**I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Now that things are beginning to settle down at school, I'll be able to update a lot more. **

**So, expect Chapter 9 to be up sometime next week. **

**Also, don't forget that Gravity Falls returns from a Hiatus on February 16, 2015 with a brand new episode: ****_The Northwest Mansion Mystery_****!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**No mean comments please! **

**R&R **

**-Williebadger618**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**Hi guys. **

**I really don't have a good excuse as to why I'm a week late posting the next chapter. **

**Let's just say…I had writers block. **

**Anyways, I finally was able to work on Chapter 9, and I think it's good. **

**Please don't forget to leave a comment, Follow, or Favorite my story. **

**I hope you all still like it. **

**Anyways, I present you with Chapter 9, and now, I will shut up, and let you read.**

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 9: The Dawn of The Mystery Kids

**Location: California**

All day; it took all day for the twins to completely master the varieties of kicks, punches, and flips. Gwen felt like she was going to pull her hair out half way through the learning session; who knew that it was difficult to teach someone a kick? Maybe Dipper was right before they even started…at this rate, they won't be able to win back there summer home in Gravity Falls until the end of summer. However, she still had to do this, because there was still no word about her uncle, if he was captured or not. That was another reason why she felt she was going to pull her hair out.

Mabel seemed to get a hang of the whole thing about a quarter of the way through the training session. She was able to master the kicks and punches in about her third try. Although, the flips were kind of difficult for her to achieve. During the first half, she was scared to even attempt to raise a leg and position herself into the flip position. The second half was a little better; Gwen thought that it was a good idea if she got into a hand stand position, and then just makes herself stand up. She was wobbly with her position, but Dipper steadied her legs, so she wouldn't fall. During the final part of the flips session, she was able to master it on the fifth try. She was thrilled that she could now do self defense, and possibly take down Gideon with her brother and best friend by her side.

Dipper on the other hand, had some…difficulties. He was definitely able to get the punches down quickly, since he fought Gideon in the giant Gideon-Bot when he stole his sister away from him. However, the kicks and flips seemed to have a mind of their own. During the kicks session, his legs would go backwards instead of forwards. He did fall on his butt a few times, but he wasn't going to give up until he mastered this part. It took Dipper until try number 85 to completely get his legs to listen to him. The flips part…oh boy…what a waste of time this was. Dipper had full confidence in him that he could achieve the flips faster than his twin sister. He just went for it the first 100 times, and every time, he fell either on his butt or flat on his face. At least the floor was matted, so it didn't really hurt him that much. Gwen told him to get in the hand stand position just like Mabel did. His sister came up to him and steadied his legs just like what he did for her. It worked a little, but not that much. 2,000 tries later, he finally mastered the flips. He was thrilled, just like when he finally chopped firewood with an axe for Stan last summer.

Before Gwen ended the training session, she wanted to see how each twin did with all of the moves combined into a three minute performance. They were unsure about this, but if they wanted to win back their home in Gravity Falls, then it was worth a shot. Mabel went up first; she readied her posture, hands clenched in as fists, and feet firmly on the ground. Dipper gave her a thumbs up, indicating that she can do it, and she smiled and nodded back. Gwen asked if she was ready to begin, and she nodded yes. Gwen started the music from her music player and Mabel found her beat and began. During her performance Gwen and Dipper saw all kinds of strength in her kicks and punches. The flips could use a little more work, since she still was shaky with them. However, she did phenomenal and they could clearly tell that she was ready for her combat with Gideon.

Dipper was next; and he readied his position just like Mabel did. The only mistake Gwen saw before his performance was his posture; he was slouching, since he was tired from training, and because he fell down a bunch of times learning how to do kicks. She helped him with his posture and he felt ready to go. Just like before, she started her music player and the show began. Mabel was clearly impressed by her brother. She knew that he had it in him, and that he could do it. Gwen was also intrigued by Dipper's moves; she definitely saw strength in all of his skills that he learned today. He could work on his punches a little more, but other than that, he was ready. The song ended and Dipper ended it with an impressive back flip. His twin sister, and his best friend clapped and Mabel ran up to him and embraced him in a thrilled and happy hug. She was so proud of her brother, being able to learn self defense in one day. He returned it gratefully, filled with the same amount of happiness and cheer. Neither one of them cared that they smelled like B.O., they were just proud of one another. Gwen smiled at the scene unfolding, and she approached the two twins and cleared her throat, so that they were both listening to her.

Gwen: I have to say…I had my doubts since I threw so much at you two. However, I'm really proud of both of you. You proved to yourselves that you got what it takes to win back your summer home back in Oregon. Guys…you're ready to take down Gideon!

The twins were thrilled to hear that Gwen said that they were ready for this mission to go into full gear. They didn't know how to express their gratitude, so they just went up to her, and fully embraced her. She was surprised at first, but she returned the embrace happily. They remained in this stage for a few more minutes until they all released.

Mabel: We couldn't have done it without your help Gwen. You're awesome!

Gwen: Aw, thanks.

Dipper: So, any thoughts about the weapons?

Gwen: I'm still thinking on it, but I will most likely have something for you two to use in the morning.

They smiled and Gwen suggested that they should get something in their stomachs besides water, and then get as much sleep as possible. They were definitely making their departure to Gravity Falls tomorrow, so she had several things to do before they go.

Dipper and Mabel were first upstairs into the kitchen. They made their way towards the fridge and grabbed something that looks appealing to them. Dipper grabbed some left over fried chicken, (which he preferred to eat cold), and some Pitt Cola he found in the fridge as well. Mabel grabbed some salad that was just previously bought from the market, and she grabbed some fruit and smashed it up until she made home-made "Mabel Juice" for herself. Dipper really didn't care for "Mabel Juice" since it had plastic dinosaurs in it, and what Stan said was true…it's like the coffee and nightmares had a baby. While the twins were eating, a distinct fog had rolled in, and flashing lights were outside in the backyard. Both siblings turned their attention from their food to the backyard and Mabel grew utterly nervous. They both stood up, and got as close to the door as possible. Dipper had Mabel behind him, and he put himself in the fighting position, ready to show off his moves.

Mabel: Dipper, what's in the backyard?

Dipper: Don't worry sis, I'll handle it. Nothing's going to scare me. I take down this thing easily with one hand tied behind my back.

Just as Dipper finished his reply to his frightened twin, a figure came up close to the sliding glass door, and slammed on the window. Two green eyes were looking right at them, and the twins screamed. Dipper got out of his fighting position, and held his sister close to him; they were both trembling with fear. The figure knocked on the door slowly, which only made them more scared. They had no idea what to do, until they heard Gwen run up the steps and into the kitchen, and saw the twins embracing and shaking.

Gwen: What's wrong?

Dipper: GWEN! OUTSIDE! SOMETHING TERRIBLE!

Mabel: IT'S A MONSTER! TRYING TO GET US!

She turned her gaze from the siblings and to the sliding glass door. The figure was still there, now looking at her with its green eyes. She approached the sliding glass door, and opened it. The twins were now even more scared since she took the figure by its arm and pulled it inside.

Dipper: NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WHY WOULD YOU PULL A MONSTER IN THE KITCHEN?!

Gwen: You mean…

She looked at the figure and took her hand by the green eyes, and pulled off the night vision goggles. The figure was dressed in a black suit and tie with brown hair, and normal blue eyes. She took the night vision goggles, and put them on the counter.

Gwen: William?

Dipper: Who's William?

Gwen: He works with my uncle for the "Twin Protection Program"

The Pines twins now understood that there was no monster, and that they were okay. They separated from their embrace, and wiped off the frighten expressions from their faces. Gwen wondered why William had come and why he decided to come at about 8:45 at night.

Gwen: What brings you here William? I thought you were in Gravity Falls with the rest of the agents.

William: Yeah…about that…there's something I need to tell you; all of you.

Mabel: Something bad?

Dipper: Something good?

William: Let's just say…I wish I had better news.

All four of them sat down on the kitchen table, with the food and drinks now pushed to the middle. Gwen knew that something bad must have happened back at Gravity Falls, and it was important that William spilled the beans, and say what the news was about. William decided to start from the beginning…how he was able to get here in the first place.

William: I was in Gravity Falls, hiding from Gideon's two body guards as long as I could. I saw many residents of the town get captured and get taken to the former Mystery Shack, so they're under Gideon's control. Things turned so bad, that I overheard Gideon announce that they're putting all of the residents to work. I know that there's one job where people have to work on the giant robot like Gideon. Another one is people running on hamster wheels to create electricity, and the final one is servants to Gideon.

Dipper: Is everyone from town captured?

William: Most likely. Even babies are put to work. Anyways, earlier in the mission, Murphy decided to go up to Gideon and demand him to surrender. I said that it was a bad idea, and that we should wait things out for a few more hours. However, he didn't listen, and the next thing I knew, I saw Murphy, Nate, and Adam confront up to Gideon and his body guard. Murphy being an idiot, announced the secret program's name, and mentioned that Henry was the leader.

Gwen: See? This is why Murphy should never be leader! He's a blabber-mouth.

William: I know, but the worse has yet to come…

He turned his direction from Gwen, and to the twins, who were on the edge of their seats, wondering what William was going to say next.

William: Murphy spilled saying that Henry took you two back to his home in California. Then I heard Gideon say something about a girl named Mabel, and how she's going to become his queen for all eternity.

Mabel was so annoyed with Gideon; ever since last summer, he will not leave her alone. She knew earlier in this whole program that Gideon wants her to be the queen, and she knew from the start, that it would not happen. He's always wanted her to be his queen, but she doesn't like him since she almost killed her brother back at the warehouse. She slammed her hands on the table and put her head down and they all heard her mumble something inaudible. Dipper could tell that she was fuming with anger, and upset about this whole thing. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, which made her calm down a little bit. Gwen hated to see the twins upset, so she was hoping that there was just a hint of good news in this situation.

Gwen: William, there's got to be some good news in this whole thing; right?

He shook his head, which only made Gwen grow more concern. He sighed aloud and continued his story.

William: So anyway, they were captured, and everything was quiet for the most part, until I saw a helicopter, landing a few miles away from the Mystery Shack. I walked away from my hiding spot and got as close as I could to the helicopter itself; and then I saw Henry jump out and run through the streets of the town. I then jumped up on the helicopters platform and told the pilot to go up and start its way back to Henry's home so I could tell you what I learned, but I would tell him when to go, because I wanted to see what would happen to Henry before I left.

Gwen: So, Uncle Henry made it to Gravity Falls okay?!

Dipper: I didn't even know he was gone. Why did he leave in the first place? I thought his mission was to make sure Gideon wouldn't come here and destroy us?

Gwen: He left early this morning, because he got a message from Adam, saying that they were captured, and that he was their last hope, besides William. I was pretty upset, but he said that he would come back. Anyways, so what did Uncle Henry do besides running through the streets?

William: I saw him running, and then somebody grabbed him by his arm and pulled him by his arm and into a business called the "Gravity Falls Gossiper".

Dipper and Mabel perked up, since they knew that not everyone in town was captured. Although, they thought for sure that Toby would get captured first. The twins explained to William that it was Toby Determined that owned that place, and that he must have pulled him in to ask what this deal was Gideon, and if he was going to do anything about this situation. William only shrugged and said that it was possible, but the next part really put a damper on Gwen.

William: Minutes passed by and nothing happened, so I thought that everything was looking up, and Gideon would be arrested, or something around that. However, things took a turn for the worse, when I saw a huge muscle-man walk into the business. He looked right at your Uncle, and it looks like they were going to fight, but that muscle-man just picked him up and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, including that Toby guy, and just made his way back to the Mystery Shack. I'm sorry Gwen but…Henry's been captured.

Time seemed to stop when William said that her uncle was now captured by Gideon's body guards. She didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. She had mixed emotions of hatred, sadness, and rage. She wanted to punch something to get her anger out, but she knew that it wouldn't make her feel better. If she cried about it, that would only make matters worse. If she stewed on the fact that Gideon's body guard captured her Uncle, she would make herself sick, and she couldn't do that to herself. Dipper and Mabel got out of their seats and went over towards Gwen to try and comfort her. She may be a powerful self defense student, but she has the right to be upset over something just as important as her Uncle being captured. William got up and fixed his tie and looked at the thirteen year old; tears forming in her eyes. He hated breaking news to her, and seeing her in this stage.

William: I'm going to do everything I can to break free every resident and everyone else from the program. I can't promise you that I won't be captured, but if that happens, then I guess the only other option is you doing this. We've never had a situation as bad as this before, so I don't know what exactly is going to happen.

Flashing lights were blinking in the backyard of Gwen's home again, and it was clear that it was the helicopter came back to take William back to Gravity Falls, and free everyone from the clutches of Gideon. William grabbed the night vision goggles, and put them back on over his eyes. He opened the sliding glass door, and stepped outside. William looked back at Gwen one last time before leaping on the helicopter once again. He called out to her, as the twins were still comforting her.

William: Just hang in there Gwen. We'll figure something out.

She spoke no words; she was too upset to reply back to William, so Dipper just did the thumbs up for her, as an indication that she heard him. William shut the door to the helicopter and it made its way back to Gravity Falls. Mabel shut the door and they looked at Gwen, who was on the verge of a meltdown. As silence filled the air around them, she knew for a fact that William would get captured, so looks like Plan B would be put into action.

Dipper: We're sorry about your Uncle, Gwen.

Mabel: Even though we only knew him for a day and a half.

She looked at her friends, and just went up to them and hugged them. After all that happened, she needed a hug. They returned it, as she let out her pain. It didn't really matter to them that their shoulders were now soaked in tears. After a few minutes, they all released and she wiped away the tears that were visible on her eyes and cheeks. She calmed down and looked at the twins straight in the eyes.

Gwen: There's no way we're backing down now. That stupid body guard of Gideon's captured my Uncle, and now William's going to be captured. I know for a fact.

Dipper: We're still going to Gravity Falls?

Gwen: Definitely. However, before we confront that creeper, Gideon, we're going to need some type of army or any other type of weapon we can use.

All three of them were silent for a moment, figuring what they could use as a type of weapon, but maybe, not even a weapon could take down this eight year old physic. Then, a thought occurred to Mabel. If every person trying to take down Gideon, but are getting captured, then maybe, they needed some type of army. Therefore, she knew exactly how they can find an army, and their capabilities.

Mabel: I know exactly what we can use!

Her twin brother shot her a look, figuring that she's going to say the most stupidest item that she owns…her grappling hook.

Dipper: Mabel, I know the grappling hook saved our lives, but I doubt that it's going to help on this situation.

Mabel: No silly. I mean, I'm going to use it for this battle, but I was going to say we can use your journal to get some type of monster or armies. Like the gnomes, or a multi-bear, or even that weird Gremloblin.

It never occurred to Dipper to use his journal to create an army. How could he have been so stupid? However, to get the monsters of Gravity Falls, it would take a lot of bargaining, and pleading. He placed his hands on her shoulder with a big smile plastered on his face and shook her repeatedly.

Dipper: Mabel! You're a genius! We can totally use the journal.

Gwen: Great! At a time like this, we're going to need all the help we can get.

Mabel: Yay! It's the dawn of the Mystery Kids! I figured that we'd have to change our name from the "Mystery Twins" to the "Mystery Kids", since we have a new member.

Gwen was unsure about this. Dipper and Mabel have been the "Mystery Twins" for a long time, and they've been hunting monsters longer than she has…in fact, she's never really encountered a monster…besides Bill Cipher.

Gwen: Are you sure? You guys have been the "Mystery Twins" longer. Can it be the "Mystery Twins plus one"?

The twins disagreed. She helped them learn self defense and not giving up once. They were willing to change their name from the "Mystery Twins" to the "Mystery Kids". It's the least they could do for their new friend.

Dipper: So what do you say Gwen? Are you ready to find a monster hidden deep in the forest of Gravity Falls, and be a part of the "Mystery Kids"?

She thought about it, knowing that this was going to take a lot of work to pull this off. They desperately need all the help they could get for this big mission. If they wanted to free everyone, and not be captured by Gideon or one of his body guards, then it was important that they search for some monsters and create a big army. She smiled and she grabbed Dipper's hand; he blushed a little and this time, Gwen saw it, but didn't call him out on it. She kind of blushed too, but she hid her emotion well enough so he didn't see it. She through her other arm around Mabel and smiled at her too. She returned the smile, only her smile was bright and brace filled.

Gwen: Let's do it.

**A/N: **

**Chapter 9 is finally complete!**

**Once again, I am so sorry for a very late update. **

**I hope this chapter was worth the read.**

**Gideon and Bill will return in the next chapter…ooh! Entering double digits!**

**Only three days until the brand new episode of Gravity Falls! **

**Get excited!**

**Be sure to like, favorite, and follow.**

**Chapter 10 will most likely be published next week.**

**R&R**

**-Williebadger618**


	10. Chapter 10

** To Everyone who read this before:  
>I am deeply sorry for this chapter; If you read this and saw many website links, I have no idea what happened. I'm hoping that this time around, it doesn't do that. Once again, I am very sorry that this chapter had website links in place of a chapter.<br>-Williebadger618**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi guys**

**If you read read this chapter, and it had website links, I want to say sorry for the inconvenience**

**I honestly didn't know it happened, until I logged back on and saw it for myself**

**If there are website links again in any of the chapters, please PM me and I will fix it.**

**Now, I present you with Chapter 10!**

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 10: Bill's Evil Move

**Location: California**

A few hours after William left to go back to Gravity Falls, the Mystery Kids gathered around the kitchen table and went through the pages of the mysterious journal marked "3" and wrote down every type of creature that they believe could be useful for this battle. Dipper and Mabel read aloud the creatures capabilities, while Gwen re-wrote them down on a piece of paper, in simpler terms. After taking the time to look through the journals pages especially with the hidden text and black light, all three of them decided on six creatures to help form an army. The six creatures they decided that would be useful were:

· Gnomes

· Multi-Bear

· Rumble McSkirmish

· Gremloblin

· Manotaurs

· Gigant Bats

Dipper has mostly encountered all of these creatures last summer in Gravity Falls, but not as much as Mabel did. Mabel did confront the Gnomes, a Gremloblin, and met Rumble, thanks to her brother, but she never met the other three. In fact, neither one of them have never seen a Gigant Bat, but the sketches in the journal show just how venomous one bite can trigger. The Mystery Kids definitely had to be careful when they came close to this creature. Since the twins have had some history with these creatures, they were hoping that they would be willing to help them out. If not, then there was always the pleading and bargaining option.

Once everything was written down and fully re-read carefully, Gwen folded it into a square and placed it in her back pocket. She then told Dipper and Mabel to change out of their uniforms, and put on something more comfortable for the evening. The nodded and the two of them raced up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. Gwen wondered back downstairs into the jumbo-sized basement and into the self defense training room. She turned around, making sure no one was behind her, and she made her way towards a closet door in the same room, and opened it. Inside it held weapons; sonic tasers, and dart guns. These would be used as a last resort, but would be very helpful if it came to that part. She grabbed three of each kind, and carried them to the mini theater room. She placed a blanket over each weapon so that the twins' didn't see them if they came down here. She would make sure that before she went to bed, she would place them in a bag, and hand each bag to the twins. Gwen has never used any of these weapons before, and she was hoping that she wouldn't have to use them at all for their battle in Gravity Falls. She then came back upstairs where she was met face to face with Dipper, standing by the doorway. She jumped back, not expecting him to be right there, while he just smiled at her. He let her through the doorway, back into the kitchen, and he brought up the topic about the battle; or more importantly, about the weapons.

Gwen: I decided to pack sonic taser's and dart guns, BUT they will be used as a last resort. Meaning, if the army that we form in Gravity Falls, doesn't really withstand Gideon's power, then we use them to defeat Gideon with.

Dipper: Alright, so you did have these weapons this whole time?

Gwen: Yeah, but like I said, they're only used as a last resort. Make sure you make that clear to your sister; only used as a last resort.

He nodded in response, and awkward silence filled the room for a few moments. Dipper looked at her ravishing blue eyes; sparkling due to the lights in the kitchen. Gwen looked in his eyes too, beginning to get lost in them. The two of them moved in closer, until they were inches away from one another. Nothing happened for a few moments, until Dipper decided to break the silence.

Dipper: Umm…I know I said this before…but thanks again for helping me and my sister train for tomorrow's battle.

Gwen: No problem. You were fantastic at all of the moves.

Dipper: Not as fantastic as you.

The slightly younger Pines twin began to move his noodle arms towards her hip, as she moved her hands towards his shoulders. Inch by inch, they began to get closer to one another. His head began to turn slightly, as her head turned slightly the other way. Both their eyes began to close slowly, as they leaned in. They were just inches away from doing it until an ear piercing scream was heard from upstairs in the twins' shared bedroom. Gwen and Dipper separated immediately as she quickly made her way towards the stairs and up to the third floor. Dipper remained in the kitchen for a few seconds, mentally kicking himself in the gut, and calling himself "stupid" over and over again. He was so close; so close and of course, something bad had to happen right when the moment came. He stopped doing what he was doing and now made his way towards his shared bedroom with his sister, to see why she screamed.

Gwen was the first one upstairs; she barged into the twins' rooms, as she was met by the slightly older Pines twin, huddled in a corner, with the familiar dream demon inches away from her face. He had a blue fireball forming just by his fingertips, ready to hit her with it. Mabel was trembling; she didn't know how she would get out of this problem. Gwen got as close to Bill as possible from behind, and did a jump kick, which made contact to his back. The blue fireball diminished from his fingertips as he screeched in pain. He turned around and he was face to face with Gwen. She was in her fighting position, ready to hit him again with a different move. Bill got fiery red and grew twice as big as before. He got as close to Gwen's face as possible; she showed a look of disgust to the Dorito man, as he raged with fury.

Bill: How…how dare you kick me in the back!

Gwen: How dare you scare Mabel when she did nothing to you? Why are you even here?

Before Bill could even answer, Dipper barged through the room, looking at all of the events happening right in front of him. He saw his sister sitting in the corner, trembling with fear, as she saw Bill about to do something utterly horrible to her best friend. Dipper got in front of Gwen and shields her from the dream demon.

Dipper: Don't even thinking about hurting my sister or my best friend. Why are you here? I thought you were coming back later! The twenty-four hours are not even up yet!

The triangle guy took back his regular shape, changing from fiery red, to a cool ranch Dorito with a black bow-tie and top hat. Bill saw Shooting Star run over to Pine Tree, as he held her close to him, very tight, as if they were being separated forever. Bill laugh menacingly as the Mystery Kids continued to look at the dream demon with disgust.

Bill: I know I'm early Pine Tree. I'm just here to let you know, I'm extending the time limit to another day.

The Mystery Kids looked at Bill with look of confusion. Dipper knew that there's always a catch when it came to Bill Cipher. The demon always wants to strike a deal, and whatever it was, there was no way it was going to happen. There was no way Dipper would put any of them in danger.

Dipper: There's always a catch Bill. If you're extending the time limit, then what's the catch? I know you always like to strike deals.

Bill: Correct you are Pine Tree! The deal is, if you want an extended time limit, then hand over the journal.

They all jumped in surprise. There's no way they could hand over the journal, they needed it to form the army to battle Gideon in Gravity Falls tomorrow. However, if they didn't hand over the journal, then Mabel would be taken away, and be forced to become Gideon's queen for all eternity. This was a very difficult choice, and whichever one was picked, it would become a lose-lose situation. Mabel clutched her brother tighter, as he did the same. He couldn't bear to see his sister get taken away, and he couldn't give up the journal! Besides, both his sister and the journal were very important, and no matter what, he wouldn't let either one of them be taken away.

Dipper: There's no way you're getting the journal or taking my sister away from me, Bill!

Bill: Sorry kid, but it doesn't work that way. If you want an extended time limit, then hand over the journal, or I take _her_.

Dipper: I'll never make a deal with you, you isosceles monster!

Bill: Fine…have it your way…

The Pines twins' closed their eyes, and gripped each other with much strength as possible. Neither one of them wanted to be separated from one another, because neither one of them can be a twin, if the other's not around. Mabel was trembling and crying softly, even her brother began to shake, but he would do anything to retrieve her, and make sure she was safe. The dream demon's hand extended forward, as a teal blue light surrounded the girl and she was pulled towards the dorito man. After a few moments, the girl tried to struggle out of the force fields power, but she was out of luck. However, when Dipper opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still holding his sister tightly as before, and that the force field was around Gwen.

Dipper: No! Release her!

Mabel had now opened her eyes, and saw she was still gripping to her brother, and she saw that Gwen was now in the evil clutches of Bill Cipher. She thought that Gideon was the one who wanted to be her queen. The twins were utterly confused.

Bill: I realized that Gwen is more powerful than you Shooting Star, so I technically don't need you to become Gideon's queen. Gideon was very impressed by how much strength Gwen shows in her martial arts, and he believes that she will be a better queen and leader than you. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not taking you.

Mabel: How did he even see her fight? He's in Gravity Falls, ruling the town!

Bill: Like I always say Shooting Star, I'm always watching. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have to take Gwen to Gravity Falls, so Gideon can crown her as the queen of the town. Just remember: realityisanallusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldbye!

Within a blink of an eye, Bill was gone, taking Gwen with him. The Pines twin's couldn't believe that this was happening, and they were very close to go to Gravity Falls. They didn't know what to do. Dipper was so upset; he crashed onto the floor, and started ripping and punching everything around him, cursing in the process. Mabel had never seen her brother with so much rage before. She attempted to calm him down, but as she touched his shoulder, he turned around and gave her an evil glare, hands clenched into fists and puffing breaths in and out of his body. Mabel gave a concerned and scared look, thinking that Dipper was going to give up, but her brother never gives up. She desperately needed him to keep it together. Looking in his sister's eyes, he calmed down tremendously, as fists unclenched, and slower breaths conceived back in his body. Mabel got on the floor in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, tears visible on the edge of her eyelids.

Mabel: Dipper, please, I don't need you to give up! I know things are bad right now, but I need you to keep it together! And not just that, but I need you desperately! You know this supernatural stuff better than I do, and you're the only person in the world that I know, can form an army, defeat Gideon, and rescue Gwen. I don't want you to give up on this, or on me, Dipper! Please! I can't do this by myself. Please!

Hearing his sister's plead made him calm down completely. She removed her hands from his shoulders, and just began to cry heavily. Dipper pulled her into a comforting embrace, gently combing his fingers through her long brown hair. His shoulder became soaked, as she took deep breaths. He did everything he could to comfort her, because she did have a point; he couldn't give up. After a few minutes, he pulled away, and put his hands on her shoulders.

Dipper: I'm not going to give up on this Mabel. You and me are going to Gravity Falls and winning back our home, together! We're going to rescue Gwen, we're going to defeat Gideon, and Bill, and we're going to free everyone from the clutches of Gideon, with the help of all of the supernatural creatures. If they don't want to help, then that's their problem. Worse comes to worse, we'll do it on our own…together. I promise.

Mabel: I just don't want you to give up bro. I need you!

Dipper: I won't; and I need you too. Until we rescue Gwen, it's going to be the "Mystery Twins" once again. Once she comes back, it will be transferred back to the "Mystery Kids" once again.

She smiled, and she pulled him into another embrace; this one, more relaxed than the others. They remained in the stage for a few minutes, until they both pulled away, and gave each other sincere smiles. They both stood up and made their way back downstairs, and began to pack the weapons and important equipment for the battle in Gravity Falls. There was no way they would back down now; not until they retrieve their home, destroy Gideon and Bill, and free the townspeople and most importantly, Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon<strong>

Arriving just a few miles away from the entry of the now remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, Bill, had knocked out Gwen, due to her trying to break free of his force field. She kept on yelling at him to release her, and so, he just got really tired of hearing her voice, so he knocked her out with something he created called "Human Shut Up Spray: The perfect way to shut up Humans for ages 0-100". **(A/N: The 0 indicates newborns)** Bill floated towards the former Mystery Shack, with no one watching him, since he made himself, and Gwen, invisible. As he made contact with the Shack's door, everything around him became still and grey; everything besides himself, Gwen, and Gideon. Bill entered into the Mystery Shack, calling out to the eight year old physic. He found him, studying some type of blueprint page in the journal marked "2". Bill cleared his voice to grab Gideon's attention; as soon as he saw him, he noticed the girl, and an evil smile came upon his face.

Gideon: Perfect! You got her! How did the twins handle it?

Bill: Both Pine Tree and Shooting Star were both freaking out and demanding me to let her go. They really need to work on their demanding skills.

The boy chuckled, and observed Gwen, now released from Bill's force field. The dream demon informed him that he sprayed her with something that made her knock out. She would wake up momentarily, and Gideon only nodded in response. He took handcuffs from his back pocket and applied one to her wrist, and the other to totem pole in the family room. Gideon decided to hold off for applying a shock collar to her neck, but he would put one on her, if she refused to do whatever he said. Gwen was now his queen for all eternity, and no one could stop him.

Bill: Kid, before you begin to study that page in your book, I think it's best if you look out the window.

Gideon did what he was told and saw his body guard, Kostas, with another captured resident from the town, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stepped outside, with a shock collar and approached his body guard.

Gideon: So, who do we have now?

Kostas: Another man in a black suit. Just like the others.

His body guard put him down, and Gideon applied the shock collar to the man's neck. He then sent him over to the rest of the men in black suits, and stepped back inside the former Mystery Shack.

Henry Simmons and the rest of the agents of the "TPP" saw the last member of their organization, reluctantly walking over to the rest of them. They all greeted William as he explained how he got captured. William also informed Henry that he talked to Gwen and that she found out that he's been captured. Henry didn't know what to say, but it was important that Gwen knew. He was glad to hear that the twins' were doing alright. However, what they didn't know was that the twins' were coming to fight Gideon, and that Gwen was captured.

Moments later after Gideon came back in the Mystery Shack, Gwen began to regain consciousness. Gideon placed his hands behind his back and grinned slightly evil towards the girl. Bill also hovered over next to the eight year old, and waited for Gwen to stir awake. The most ironic thing about all of this was that she was not aware as to what she was in for. When she finally woke up, she was face to face with a kid dressed in a blue power suit, with white Elvis shaped hair, and a familiar yellow dream demon shaped as a triangle, completed with one eye, a black bow tie and black top hat. Her head hurt due to the spray, and the travel distance from her home, to Gravity Falls. She turned to her wrist and saw she was handcuffed to the totem pole in some type of room.

Gwen: What happened?

Gideon: Don't worry, you're fine now.

Gwen: How did I get here?

Bill: From me! Of course!

Gideon: Welcome to Gravity Falls, Gwen. Or should I say "Gideon Falls"! I hope you'll enjoy being my queen for all eternity!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So I hope this was a really good chapter**

**Anybody shocked that it was Gwen taken instead of Mabel?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed**

**Chapter 11 will be posted next week**

**Make sure to watch Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 10 tomorrow 8:30 pm**

**Get pumped**

**R&R**

**-Williebadger618**


End file.
